Quenching Hell's Fire
by Stacy Baby McMahon
Summary: Sequel to Collateral Beauty. This is Kane and Cheryl's story can one angel save a beast and calm the fire that threatens to consume him?.
1. Chapter 1

"Amy"! I call out her name as she turns and rushes to me as slwe throw our arms around each other "I miss your crazy ass at the hospital". I tell her as she shakes her head and laughs "Believe me working at the hospital is nothing compared to what I'm doing now". Amy says as she rolls her eyes but then gasps as Cheryl arches her brow and Amy motions towards the big man standing in the corner watching her like a hawk. "So how are things going for you"? I ask her as she shrugs her shoulders "As good as I can be considering that I'm being held as collateral damage". Amy tells me as we order our drinks and food as we make small talk "I take it the big mother fucker over there is the one who is keeping you hostage". I ask Amy as she blushes and she nods her head "Well honestly Amy look at him he looks fucking delicious". I tell her as the blush across her face grows deeper as I look over at the man named mark and he smiles as he winks at me. "We are having a BBQ at the club house and I was wondering if you wanted to come"? I ask her as she looks at me shocked and then nods her head as she agrees "Ok then". I say as I mentally have to fucking kick myself as I look over at Mark as our food arrives and we dig in as we make small talk. "How is everyone at the hospital"? Amy asks as I smile "Pretty good everyone is wondering what in the hell happened to you". I say as she had tears in her eyes "Well tell them I'm ok". she tells me as she wipes her tears away and puts on a brave face as Mark is still keeping a close watch on us. "My brother and father are the reason I'm in Mark's care". She tells me as I almost choke on my water as she slaps me on the back as she laughs "Come on Cheryl you know this ain't the first time those two dumd fucks have screwed up my life". "Amy what did they do". Amy takes a sip of her maragrita and wipes her mouth "They borrowed money from Mark's MC". "How much money Amy". I tell her as I dig through my purse to find my check book but she places her hand on my mine to stop me". "Believe me I have already tired that and they owe over 18000". "WTF"! I all but shout as several people turn to look at us as we both laugh "How"?! I ask as Amy shurgs her shoulders "Your guess is as good as mine". She tells me as we finish up our dinner and I look over at Mark is who getting impatient "Looks like somebody is getting a little anxious". I tell her as she looks over at Mark who motions for her to come on as she nods her head as she turns back to me "Well I got to but everything is going to be fine I promise. Amy says as she finishes the last of her maragrita and looks at me "The bbq is next Friday night and it starts at 7pm. It will be so good to see you again". Amy tells me as we hug and I watch as Mark wraps an arm around her waist and leads her out of the restaurant as I pay for my food and then head home for the night I had work in the morning and I was not to happy when I didn't get enough sleep! That next Friday night I find myself just getting out of the shower and trying to figure out what to wear for the night. The truth was I had never been to an MC event at all and all I knew was they liked motorcycles and leather I decided on a pair of boots cut blue jeans with a white tank top with a lace crop top over it with a pair of boots. I didn't wear any make up because it was too fucking hot as I grab my purse and I head out the door as I punch in the directions that Amy had given to me and I gasp as I pull up in front of the MC clubhouse. There were women who were barley wearing anything humping and groping bikers and some were even fucking in public I climb out of my car as I sent a text message to Amy and she meets me up from as she smiles "I know this seems a little different". She says as I cross my arms and I let out a loud laugh "A little different Amy there are people sucking and fucking in front of the clubhouse"! I all but shout as she places a hand over my mouth and she leads me out towards the back where things seemed a little bit more laid back. She leads me to where the food is laid out as I set my Buffalo Chicken dip down along with the bag of chips that I brought as I grab a plate and we both go through the line together as we fill up our plates as I set my plate down and I grab the both of us something to drink as we sit down to eat as I look around and try not to loose my lunch as several women join us at the table "Cheryl this is Harlow, Harlow this is Cheryl we use to work together at the hospital". Harlow smiles as I go to shake her hand but she pulls me into a hug "Any friend of Amy's is a friend of ours". Harlow says as we eat our food as a big man apporaches the table and I gasp he was beautiful in every sense of the word. This was the man that Amy called Kane he sometimes wore a mask and sometimes he didn't he had long hair was brown and curly and the most amazing blue eyes that I had ever seen. "Amy care to introduce me to your friend I don't think we have seen her in here before" Kane says as Amy smiles Cheryl this is Kane, Kane this Cheryl we use to work together at the hospital". Amy says as we reach to shake hands and I feel an electric current flow through the both of us as I gasp and he gets hard I quickly pull my hand away as I focus on finishing my food as Amy and Kane look at each other and they both nod theirs heads without me noticing somehow my best friend would eventually introduce me to my future husband. As the night wears on I meet the man named Mark and his half brother Roman who eventually would become my best guy friend. After saying goodbye to Amy I climb into my car with a promise that I would text or call her later this week so we could get together. As Amy stands there watching her tail lights fade Kane steps up beside and places a hand on her shoulder which causes to scream and jump as she elbows him as he doubled over after wrapping an arm around himself "Opps sorry but don't fucking sneak up on a girl like that"! Amy says as Kane laughs and then gets down to business "I want her" Kane says as Amy smiles at him "Well you can have her but you got to promise that no matter what you won't ever hurt her. She is my best friend and the only friend I had up until I came to this hell hole". Amy says as Kane arches his brow and laughs as he hugs Amy "Your such a good girl" He says as they turn and head back into the club house where the party raged on until late in the morning. I was at work in my office since I was the chief of surgery for the time being answering emails and setting up surgeries for the day when a phone call comes in "This is Miss. Kincaid"? The deep baratone voice asks as it sends shivers down my spine as I sigh "Yes this is Miss. Kincaid can I help you"? I ask the the person on the other end growls "Finally I found the right Kincaid"! "Ummmm who is this"? I ask as the person reveals themselves as Kane "Can I help you with something kane". I say as he laughs "Yes I want you to go out with me". "No". I say and quickly hang up the phone before he can get another word out and I go back to shorting papers and answering emails hoping the rest of the day went without any interruptions. As I assisted with two open heart surgery I was paged down to the ER for a male with a gunt shot wound to his thigh as I read the male' s chart I mentally take notes and then enter the room as the person laying on the table is out of it and talking about some rival MC gang. I roll my eyes as I check his eyes, ears, mouth, and every other body part that you could think of. That's when I notice that he is bleeding more than he normally should have if they had compressed and packed the wound right as I check his bandages I curse as blood goes everywhere! "Son of s bitch"! I shout as I throw off his old dressesings, cut his pants more so I could get to the wound better. "I need some help in here"! I shit as several nurses and a fellow surgeon come rushing into the room as the man on the table begins to go into shock from loosing so much blood as I say fuck it and look up as I unlock his need wheels "OR STAT". I shout as we begin to roll him towards the OR it was going to be a long night and all I wanted to do was go home, shower, and crash! 2 hours later the man we had operated on was in recovery as I'm turning the corner I end up bumping into somebody and all my files crash to the floor as I gasp and quickly bend down to pick everything up. "I'm so sorry"!. I says as I look up and laugh as Amy bends down to help me pick up my stuff as we stand up as I look up to also see Mark, Roman, and Adam with Harlow standing there as they sniff me and kind of back away "Damn Amy running into Mark is like running into a brick wall". I say as she blushes and Mark wraps an arm around her as he kisses her "We are here to see Kane". Mark says as I roll my eyes as he winks at me as I pull the chart and realize that the Glen Jacob's I was taking care of was Kane! I gasp as I being too fumble with my files as I have them follow me down the hallway. No wonder I didn't remember who he was as we step into the room and I do my usual exam I notice the burns on one side of his body and I wonder how that happened I listen to his lungs when as I get ready to pull away he grabs my arm scaring the shit out of me as he smiles through the pain. " Thanks doctor". He says as he goes to stand up and I panic he was not ready to stand up on his own but he proves me wrong as he stands on his other perfectly. I gasp as he moves his gown out of the way and shows me this thigh and I'm in complete and utter shock his thigh where the bullet went in was completely healed over there was only a very faint scare where I operated at. "Touch it go on". He says as I move towards him and I place my hand over the spot as I don't notice the look of surprise on Amy and Mark's faces as I place my hand on his thigh "Wow this is amazing". I say as he smiles and stands up straighter as he steps closer to me all up in my personal space which I didn't like at all! "You can back up now". I tell him as I grab his chart as he grabs me and kisses me as every body gasps as I shove at his chest and I turn away from him as I hadn't his chart to the nurse in charge of his case "He is all yours now". I tell him as he nods his head as I head out the door as Amy rushes to catch up with me as she grabs my arm "Hey Cheryl wait up". she says as she catches her breath "He honestly is one of the nicest guys you will ever meet" She tells me as I turn towards her and arch my brow "That's nice but he doesn't even know me" I tell her as she hugs me "He has never let anybody touch him like that especially someone he doesn't know". Amy tells me as Mark, Roman, Adam, and Harlow come walking down the hallway "Look I gotta go but I have a trip planned in the next couple of weeks to Vegas we will have a girl's weekend". "Sounds like a plan". I tell her as Mark walks up and wraps an arm around her shoulders and Roman wraps an arm around her waist as one kisses her neck and the other her lips as I blush myself. I knew what Mark and his kind were and judging by the reaction that some of them had earlier chances were they already knew what I was. Because I haven't already told you all what I'am, I'm an angel, not an archangel but an angel none the less , I have a beautiful set of wings but I was sent here not for Amy but for her kids that would eventually come. Even though Amy had decided a long time ago she wasn't going to be in a committed relationship or have children I knew all that was definitely about to change! As i make my way back towards the break room to grab my stuff I had this weird feeling that somebody was watching me. I shrug the feeling off and I grab my shit and practically run to my car, I had the weekend off and I was so looking forward to not doing a single fucking thing but soaking in a bubble bath and beinge watching The Vampire Diaries on Netflix!

A couple of weeks later I was packing the last of stuff when my cell phone starts to ring "Hello" "Hey girl I'm on my way over are you ready"? She asks as I shove the last of my stuff in the suitcase and zip it closed "Yes I just finished packing, wait a minute how did you get past the prospect"? I ask as she laughs "They didn't leave one with me. They trusted me enough that they think I'm going to be a good girl and stay home". "Now that's something to laugh about"! I say as I make sure everything is turned off and locked up as I make my way down stairs and right as I'm walking out Amy pulls up "Come on we're going to VEGAS"! Amy shouts as I place my suitcase in the back and get into the passenger seat as she cranks up the music as we jam to Shania Twain's Man I feel like a woman. It was a 2 hour and 9 minute drive from where we were at and I had this strange feeling that me and here were going to get more than we baraganed for by the end of the weekend! "So where did Mark and Roman go on their run"? I ask as Amy shurgs her shoulders "They don't tell me where they are actually going they just tell me they will be back at the end of the week" Amy says as I arch my brow at her "And your ok with this"? I ask as she looks at me with what appears to be tears in her eyes "I don't like it at all but that's the MC lifestyle and I gotta learn to get use to it" Amy says as she switches the CD from Shania to Faith Hill as she makes a turn on to the highway "So what about Kane how is he involved with the Mark's MC"? I ask as Amy takes a sip of water and she puts it back down. "Kane is the president of The Devil's Dealers MC". I mask my shock but I was intrigued there was something about this Kane dude that I could not put my finger on. "Why do they make you wear that God awful leather vest"!? Amy laughs "It's their way of saying that I belong to Mark and Roman and for the other men to back the fuck off". We both laugh as we turn into The Palms Hotel and we check in and head up to our room and we both are in awe "You know I hate the color pink right". Amy smiles at me as she laughs and heads to her room to shower and get ready for tonight we were attending a Kid Rock concert and we had front row seats! We head towards the arena and park as we hand our tickets to the man at the door and we take our seats after I order a water and hot dog and Amy orders a beer as the concert begins. "Las Vegas how the hell are you tonight"! As he is talking somebody walks up and taps me on the shoulder as I turn around and jump into Cade's arms "I didn't know you were going to be in vegas". I tell him as his VP, his Sargent at arms and his old lady, along with his enforcer hug me. "Well we had some business to take care of and saw kid was in concert and decided to see him". Cade as as I grab Amy's arm and I pull her up beside me as Amy tires to stop me but me being who I was was not going to have that"! "Guys this is my best friend Amy". I say as her and Cade make eye contact "Nice to meet y'all". Amy says as Cade pulls her to his side "She is dating Mark from". Before I can get anything else out of my mouth "Cade slides his arm around Amy's waist pulling her next to him. Amy looks at me and I shrug my shoulders! He starts off with a couple of his older songs as Amy and I go wild dancing and singing to the music as I was able to get his hat and Amy got to touch his hand. "OMG"! Amy shouts to me as we are both jumping up and down as he starts the song "American Badass". I watch as Cade is standing behind Amy with his hands on her hips as he is asking me a million questions about her and Mark's relationship "I can't really tell you that much other than she was taking because her father and brother owe the MC money and they refused to pay them back" I tell him as he looks at Amy and then back at me as he pulls her closer to him and whispers something in her ear that makes her turn around and arch her brow at him. "I don't know if I love him or not I'm really happy about being kidnapped and taking against my will but then again that was the agreement when my brother and father borrowed the money from them" Amy says as Cade whispers something else in her ear and she again blushes as Cade kisses her on the lips which shocks not only her but me as well she kind shoves at his chest as he pulls away and smiles as she turns back around and leans back against him as we are all rocking out the music. Nate who was Cade's Sargent at arms offers me a bottle of water and I accept as he wraps an arm around me and hold it on my waist. Nate had come in for surgery at the hospital because of a gun deal that had gone wrong the other MC had set them up leading them into a ambush leaving them all for dead until a good samartian had drove by and head screaming. I had operated on all of them. "So what are you and Amy doing in Las Vegas"? "Well Amy wanted a girl's weekend out so we decided to come" I tell him as he steps closer to me the smell of his colgone was very tempting at this point and I had to mentally check myself I was not looking for a relationship at this point in time hincr the reason I rejected kane's big ass. After kid finishes the song American Badass he speaks into the mic "Now I would like to introduce you all to some real American Badasses! They may cool all big and tough but honestly they are cool as shit"! Kid says as Mark, Roman, Adam, and Kane walk on to the stage shocking both Amy and I. "OMG"! Amy says as she backs up bumping into Cade as she tires to hide behind him as Cade and Nate are laughing I elbow him as he looks at me and smirks "It's not funny when Amy told me they were going on a run there is way no we thought they would be in Las Vegas"! I say as I notice that Mark and the guys are pointing in our direction "We have got to get out of here"! Amy shouts as Nate takes me by the hand "Follow us" Cade and Nate say at the same time as the lead us through the crowd of people and out one of the exits as I look back and notice that Mark, Roman, Kane, and Adam are hot on our trail as Kane has a heated look in his eyes like he wanted to strangle Amy and he wanted to do more than that to me! As we make it outside and Amy quickly unlocks the door and we take off as we follow Cade, Nate, Jake and his old lady out of the arena parking lot I can't help but wonder what was in store for us next!


	2. Chapter 2

Amy and I were sitting in the car catching our breaths. I look over at Amy and we start to laugh as her cell phone begins to ring and it caused us to jump as she picks it up and let's it go to voicemail. "Oh he is so fucking mad at me"! She says as the phone begins to ring again as she actually answers it "What the fuck Amy! What the fuck are you and Cheryl doing in Las Vegas"! Mark shouts through the phone as Amy and I both cringe as his tyrade "Let me guess, did Cheryl talk you into this"!? "No she didn't it was actually my idea and before you continue any further this was planned way before I ever fucking met you or correction before you kidnapped me and took me against my will"! Amy shouts as I can hear Mark growl and roar through the phone as Amy holds the phone away from her ear". "Can you tell me why the hell you are with a rival MC's president you whore"! Mark shouts as Amy gasps and she hangs up the phone and turns it off as she turns towards me "I need a drink"! She says as we climb out of the car and we head inside where we meet up with Cade, Nate, Jake, and Sabrina who was Jake's wife. "We were wondering what was taking you guys so long". He says as I just shake my head telling them not to ask any questions as we all head up to our suite as Amy and I change into something more comfortable "So Amy why are you with Mark"? "My brother and father had borrowed some money from the MC with the promise to pay them back but they never did and I was taken as collateral damage basically". Amy says as she sits down next to Cade who has his hand on her thigh as I sit down next to Nate who is making puppy dog eyes at me as I laugh and scoot closer to him. "Well the offer that I gave you still stands". Cade says as he cracks open a beer for everyone but me because I didn't drink "So how are the business adventures coming"? I ask as I sip my water and lean back against the couch as Nate wraps an arm around my shoulders "They are so far still in the process of being approved by the building managers because apparently Mark's MC had put in a proposal before we did for alot more money that what we offered" Cade says as he rolls his eyes as my cell phone starts to ring "Who in the hell is that"? I ask more to myself as I get up and look at the screen "Hello"? "What the fuck are you doing in Las Vegas". "Who is this"? I ask as the voice on the other end growls at me "Who do you think it is"! He practically shouts as I gasp "How the fuck did you get my cell phone number"?! I ask as he let's out a laugh "Mark is my best friend after all and he knows everything about his mate"? "His mate hahah, the man can't even make an honest woman out of her let alone be a good mate"! I shout into the phone as I can feel my blood pressure going through the roof! "And as far as your concerned I'm not anything to you other than the surgeon who got a bullet out of your left and stopped your bleeding so don't ever call my phone again"! I shout as I hang up and grab the beer that Nate was drinking and down it in a big gulp as I toss the empty bottle into the trash as everyone is looking at me shocked "What haven't you ever seen a good woman drink". I say as everybody laughs as Amy straddles Cade's lap as they start to kiss I go to the kitchen to grab me a water as Nate follows me as he pushes against me as I'm up against the counter as he kisses my neck from behind when there is a banging on the door as the door flies open as Amy and I both look up as Mark, Kane, Adam, and Roman were all standing there as we both gasp as Mark rushes at Amy grabbing her by the arm as he pushes her against the wall as Cade tires to jump to her defense as well as I but Kane wraps an arm around my waist stopping me in my tracks! "Let go of me your no good bastard"! I shout at him as he laughs Cade and Mark are standing toe to toe with each other "I offered her freedom" Cade growls as Mark looks down at Amy he knew their connection was strong he had taken her virginity months ago so he knew she was mated to him "What do you want Amy". As Amy looks and her eyes land on Kane who had Nate by the throat "How dare you fuck with my woman". Kane growls at him as I'm in complete and total shock as I try to get Kane to let go of Nate "Say you will go on a date with me". Kane says as Nate is dangling as Kane presses tighter around the innocent man's throat "Say it". He growls as I finally cave in and answer him "Yes I will"! I say as Kane let's go of Nate who makes a b line for the door as Cade and Mark are still having a stand off. "She belongs to me, she asnwers to me". Mark says as Cade looks at Amy "Who do you choose"? He finally asks "Who do you choose Amy". Cade asks as Amy looks at me and Kane as she steps in front of Mark as he wraps his arms around Amy's waist as Cade looks at everyone else and motions for his crew to leave "Mark my words Winchester you will regret this". Cade says as I look at him on shock Cade had never spoken to any body that I know of like he just did. Roman and Adam follow them making sure they actually leave as Mark and Kane look at each other and they close the door as they turn to look at the both of us as Amy and I wrap our arms around each other we both knew we were in some deep shit!

2 weeks later I was getting ready for my date with Kane that I was not looking forward to. I decided on something simple to wear I didn't want to put on the wrong impression I answer the door as he smiles as he is swinging his keys around his finger as he looks me up and down "So different from the chief of surgery scrubs". Kane says as he steps into my apartment and he hands me a beautiful boquet of roses as I gasp and go into the kitchen and grab a base under the sink and grab a vase and fill it full of water and add the flower food as I set the roses down in the water as I head to my bathroom to finish getting ready and he waits in the living room, while I was finishing getting ready Kane checks out my collection of DVDs and he is excited! Finally! A woman who loved horrow movies just as much as he did! As I walk back into the room he walks up to me and wraps an arm around my waist as he leads me out the door and to his car "Take me to Wal Mart first please". Kane looks at me and nods his head as and we take off after he closes the door and climbs behind the wheel. At Walmart I grab some milk duds and several other things as I go to the check out line as he looks over my shoulder "Why do you buy all your snacks like this"? Kane asks as I laugh "you will see" I say I turn on the radio and Rob Zombie's living dead girl comes on and I start to sing along as Kane arches his brow at me "What"? I ask as he laughs and shakes his head "You are so full of surprises". He says as I laugh as Lyndard Skynard's song Free Bird comes on and Kane is floored again that I knew the song by heart as the song finishes and we pull into the parking lot he helps me out as he pays for the tickets and we head inside as we both order a drink and that's when he notices the prices of the food and drinks as his jaw about drops the floor! "No wonder you buy your own shit" Kane says as we hand out tickets to the ticket boy and we head into the dark theater. As we sit down Kane has his hand on my thigh the whole time as he looks over catches glimpes of me. After the movie is over we both walk out of the theater laughing as he helps me into his truck and we head back to my place as he walks me to my apartment he is holding my hand as I turn towards him "I had such a good time tonight". I Tell him as he wraps an arm around my waist and pushes me against the door as his lips lower towards mine as my arms slide up around his neck as the kiss deepens as I open the door and we make our way inside as I lead him over to the couch as he sits down and I straddle his lap as the kissing continues as his hand run down my back as he cups my plumb ass. "Kane". I say as we pull away and I place my hand on his chest "I don't wanna have sex right now".I tell him as he let's out a breath and agrees"Let's watch some movies". He says as I unstraddble his lap and j sit beside him as I lay my head down in his lap as he pops in the DVD "Carrie". Before the movie is even half way finished I'm asleep with my head in Kane's lap he growls as he has a hard on from hell as he tires to move me I moan his name in my sleep. He picks up Cheryl and lays her down in her bed as he kisses her on the lips and then leaves her a note so she will know why he left, he climbs into the truck and makes his way towards Mark's MC clubhouse since it was only 10 pm the party was just now really getting started. Kane walks up to the bar and orders a beer and asks where Mark is at. The prospect points towards the back of the bar and he makes his way over there as Mark has his arms stretched out as he has Amy sucking his dick it was part of her punishment for taking off to Vegas and getting caught with Cade. "Does my bitch like being punished"? Mark grunts out as Amy nods her head and he pulls out of her mouth as he hss Amy kiss a clubwhore as Mark fucks the whore. Kane felt bad for Amy she was like a sister to him but she had overstepped her bounds by disrespecting her husband and his MC "Mark". Kane says as he shoves the whore off of him "But I didn't cum". The whore pouts as Mark just laughs as he looks over at Amy and he winks "How does that feel"? He asks as Amy wipes the tears out of her eyes and turns her head to the side as Mark wraps his arm around Amy and pulls her against him as he kisses her deeply "I love you Amy". He says as she rolls her eyes "Can I have a word with you man". Kane asks as he sends Amy off to grab them some more beer as he slaps her on the ass "What's up man". "Nothing just came from Cheryl's house we went out to the movies". Mark arches his eye brow at Kane "So how did that go"? Mark asks as Amy walks up with the bucket of beers as she hands them to Mark as he has her straddle his lap giving him a lap dance "You wanna act like a whore, I'm going to treat you like a whore". Mark growls as Kane actually felt sorry for Amy but he she knew the MC rules "I was acting hoping that Amy could give me some more information about Cheryl". "You may speak". Mark says as Amy turns towards Kane and she smiles "What about Cheryl"? Amy asks as Mark pulls her down into his lap as he reaches between her legs as she let's him "Finally you learned something". Mark grumbles "I was wondering if you could tell me more about what she likes like food, places she likes to go ect". Amy takes the beer that Mark offers her and she takes a big sip "Well she loves the mountains, she loves being pampered, she likes horror movies, she loves home cooking". Amy says as Mark turns her face towards his and he kisses her "Anything else"? "Yea don't fuck around on her or I will have your balls on a sliver platter". Mark laughs as he let's her off of his lap "Go to my room and be ready for me". He tells her and as bows her head to mark and Kane and she goes to the room as Mark turns back towards Kane "You know that bitch is an angel right". Kane nods his head "I have these feelings for her that I can't describe". Kane says "Believe me I know how you feel". Mark says as Kane arches his brow at Mark and slaps him on the back "Well treat her good she is like a sister in to me". "I love that crazy woman I really do but we got alot to work out". Mark says as he stands up and they hug "Good luck man". Mark says as he heads towards the back as Kane heads out of the club as he heads home with Cheryl on his mind, when I wake up the next morning I realized I was alone then I remembered that I fell asleep in Kane's lap he must have put me to bed I smile as I see the note that he left and I send him a text real quick as I thank him for the movie date as I look at the time and realize i have about 2 hours before work so I go shower and dress then grab my items as I walk across the street to the hospital where I catch up with Bailey and we both grab a bagel and some coffee as we sit down and eat as we make small talk. "So how was your date with hell boy". Bailey asks as we both laugh as we both put cream cheese on our bagels "It actually went great! He was such a gentleman completely different than what I thought he would be". I say as we drink and eat "Well that's good, are you going to go out with him again"? Bailey asks as I shrug my shoulders "Who knows! Maybe yes, maybe no"! I say as we throw our trash away and I make my way towards my office as I sit down at my desk answering emails and phone calls to confirm surgeries. I look at my cell phone Amy was calling me "Hey girl how did your date with the demon go". Amy asks as I let out a laugh "Well good, he came by the clubhouse last night and asked me a ton of questions about you". Amy says as I arch my brow "So I was thinking of playing a joke on him what do you say"? She asks as I ponder the thought for a few seconds and I totally agree with her "Of course"! I say as we both talk for a few more minutes than I hang up as I change into my pair of scrubs as I get ready to scrub in on an open heart surgery. "Clubhouse hello". Kane says as as Amy comes on the other end "Is Mark or Roman there"? "No they aren't, they are off on a run". Kane says as he figures out that it is Amy "They are on a run baby girl". "Oh I completely forgot Amy says". "Oh speaking of which I wanted to tell you, Cheryl fixed a dish for the upcoming MC bbq and she wants to know if you could come by to pick up the dish". Amy says as a smile spreads across his face he had been wanting to see Cheryl and this was the perfect opportunity. "Sure I don't mind I will do that right now". Kane says as he grabs the keys to his bike and hangs the phone up as he straddles his bike as he heads towards Cheryl's house as he pulls up he makes his way around back because thats where he hears music from as he enters the gate he sees Cheryl just coming out of the pool and she was soaking wet. His jaw drops as his cock makes the front of his pants tight as Amy and Cheryl are laughing as he let's out a roar and he rushes towards Cheryl picking her up and they are backed against the door to the pool houde as Kane's face between her breasts and is licking her neck as he sucks on the top of her breasts when his cell goes off "Hey man it's Adam something is going on at the clubhouse we need you". Kane grumbles out a yes as he kisses Cheryl hard on the lips as his sister Amy is doubled over in laughter as he growls at her as he starts to back Amy into a corner "What am I going to do about a pesky, annoying little sister"! He says he looks at both of them "This is serious both of you pack your bags the whole club is on lock down Adam will be here shortly to make sure you both get to the clubhouse safely". Kane says as he hugs both of us tight before leaving to meet up with Adam, "Come on let's go back to your place and get her some clothes". Cheryl says as we make the short treck to Mark's house as I pack a couple of bags along with some essentials as I'm coming down the stairs Adam walks into the living with Cheryl as I greet him with a hug "I'm going to check the house to make sure it's clear, Baron and Kane are making sure the outside is safe". Adam says as he helps me with my bags "Where is Harlow"? I ask as Adam smiles"She is back at the clubhouse getting ready for dinner" I nod my head as we load into the suv and we heads towards the clubhouse as Amy is searching for Mark and Roman and I'm looking for Kane who was the only one I felt safe with besides Amy. As I'm riding with Kane I'm texting Amy the whole time "Are you ok? I know this is alot to take in this is just our way of making sure everyone we love is ok". Kane says as he is stopped at a red light and he leans over and kisses me as I moan wrapping my arms around his neck as the kiss deepens and "I really care about you Cheryl, quit denying me". Kane says as he sits back in his sear and presses on the gas as I'm trying to catch my breath as I answer another text message from Amy. As we pull up to the gates of the clubhouse Kane calls Baron and Baron opens the gates and then closes them as Kane helps me with my luggage as I'm introduced to the rest of the crew. "Amy speaks very highly of you and it's so nice to finally meet you". Harlow says as she hugs me and I help them get everything set up for dinner as the doors open as Amy and Adam walk through the door and I hug her as she has tears in her eyes "Are you ok"? I ask as she shows me the text message that is on her phone "Cade sent this"?! I ask shocked as she nods her head "I would have never thought he was like that"! Kane comes up and taps Adam on the shoulder as the two of them walk away and call a church meeting "What's the church meeting for"? I ask as Amy wipes her eyes and answers "It's the meeting that the guys have where none of us females are allowed" I nod my head as I think to myself what the fuck could they all be possibly keeping from us. "That means a little too secretive". I say as all the girls laugh "Honey we quite eavesdropping along time go". Harlow says as Trinity speaks "Girl my ass is still black and blue from the last time Jon caught me doing that he spanked me so hard I wasn't able to sit for a week". She says as she subconsciously rubs her bottom as we laugh as Amy takes a smudging stick of sage and begins to smudge the clubhouse as she speaks a prayer and smudges calling to the four quarters as I look at her with my head cock and she winks at me "You finally figured it out". I say with my hands on my hips as she laughs as their is a twinkle in her eyes "I have found this freedom and it is amazing". She says as she places the sage in an empty bowl as she hugs me "I hope you don't think I'm weird". "No of course not". I tell her as I hug her and the all the men come out of the meeting room as we set the food on the table as the doors open as Mark and Roman walk through the door as Amy runs and jumps into his arms as he kisses her hard as she has tears in her eyes as she moves from Mark to Roman's arms "I'm scared". Amy says as Mark whispers something in her ear and she blushes as he sets her down and begins to speak "We found two of the clubwhores dead". Mark says as I gasp "We can't take any chances so that is why we are on lock down". He says as he pulls Amy towards his side as Kane wraps an around my waist as he kisses my forehead "Let's eat and enjoy each other's company"! Mark says as everybody grabs a plate and fill it as I grab a glass of sweet tea and sit down beside Amy as Mark takes her cell phone and read the messages that were sent to her. "This is why it is important to wear your property vest at all times". The men say as we laugh and say "Yes daddies". As they growl as I kiss Kane good night and turn in, I shower and wrap my hair up as I lotion my body and then slip into an oversized t-shirt. As I settle under the covers and sigh it had been an over emotional day and I welcomed the darkness that surrounded me when I closed my eyes. Kane walks into the room and automatically smells her fresh scent he growls as he feels the front of his pants grow uncomfortable he smiles as he strips down and showers she was sweet almost too sweet for him but he had to have her he throws on a pair of boxers as he parts her legs as he slips two fingers into her warm cunt growling as the frangant scent of her pussy as her back arches up off the bed and her eyes flutter open as she runs her fingers through his hair as she presses her pussy against his mouth as her moans and sighs get lounder with each thrust of his tongue. "Oh Kane". Cheryl moans as Kane switches postions he lowers her down on top of his face as she begins to lick and suck him off as their moans and groans fill the room as their is a banging on the wall "Hey shut up in there people are trying to sleep"? Amy and Mark yell as Kane and i look at each other and laugh as Kane shouts back "Better than hearing you three everynight"! He says as we can both hear Mark, Amy, and Roman laughing as Kane buries his face back in Cheryl's cunt as she deep throats his cock as they each their orgasms at the same time as Kane falls beside Cheryl as he wraps his arms around her he was already hooked on her and nothing and nobody would stop him from claiming what was rightfully his! The next day all the men except for Baron had taken off to go investgate the murder of the two clubwhores that were found yesterday. Baron was a good man but he was a quite man but boy did he have his hands full today! Baron looks at me and he growls that was his way of warning me that I better not step a toe out of line! Why would I ever do such a thing! Baron stands guarding the door as Amy and the rest of the ladies are cleaning up after the big breakfast that had been consumed this morning by their men. I smile as Im remembering how Kane had woken me up this morning and it made me blush "I see somebody is thinking about their favorite person" Harlow says as I wink at her as I set about picking up all the extra beer bottles and trash that was left over. "What can we get into today". Harlow says as she rubs her hands together "I'm not going anywhere, I'm tired of getting my ass busted". Amy says as she subconsciously rubs her bottom as Harlow throws an arm around her "Oh come on woman". Harlow says "You use to be the queen of breaking the rules"? Trinity says as Amy laughs "Yea and where did that end up getting me"? I ask them as they smile and all answer "Some good old dick"! Amy laughs as she blushes and smiles as she nods her head as we all put our heads together and think of a way to give Baron a hard time "Can we go to the store"? I ask as Baron as he uncrosses his arms and talks towards me as i poke out my bottom lip "That shit may work with Kane but it is not going to work with me"! He growls as I gasp and act like I'm hurt "But we need to get some supplies so we can cook" I say as he arches his brow and goes through the kitchen and then he rolls his eyes "Alright but I'm driving the van and you all better fucking behave"! We all laugh as he goes into the office and grabs the club's credit card as well as the van keys and we all head out as we are followed by several prospects. "So Baron how's the love life going"? Amy asks as he rolls his eyes "and why is that any of your business Amy"? He asks in a joking voice as she blushes "WellI have this girl that I wanted to introduce you to". "Amy I'm a grown man I'm pretty capable of finding a date myself". He says as Amy laughs and nods her head as she drops the subject as we pull up in front of the store as we all pile out and each grab a cart and we take off in several different directions confusing the shit out of Baron and the prospects. I'm with Amy as we are stocking up on hot dogs, hamburger meat, steak, and pork chops as we round the corner and we stock up on paper plates, plastic sliver water, napkins and condments. "So is there anything else you can tell me about the MC lifestyle". I ask Amy as she turns to me and she gives me a half smile half frown "I'm not going to lie, it's fucking hard as hell. You maybe married to them but those clubwhores don't fucking care, they fill like they will always be around for them when we aren't". Amy says as her short ass tires to grab something from the top shelf and she ends up on her ass as both of us crack up laughing as Baron cracks a smile something he usually never does. I help her up as we grab a couple containers of coffee, and coffee fliters "How do you deal with all that". "Well I can't constantly live my life in fear if at any point I felt like something was off I usually confront them about it". Amy says as I'm going over things in my head ",I can tell you this much Cheryl, I have never seen Kane smitten with anybody the way he has been with you. In fact I know the perfect way to get his attention tonight"! Amy says as I laugh as we meet up with the others and head for the check out as an attractive red head who's badge name says Scarlett is ready to check us out. "Did you guys find everything you needed"? She asks as Amy's interest is perked "We are good" Harlow says as her and Amy look at each other and then we look at Baron who is completely taken with the woman we all smile as she rings everything up and then scans some of coupons that we have "Your total is 1000 dollars". She says as we all turn towards Baron and Amy clears her throat "Baron card please". Baron snaps out of his trance and gives the card to Scarlett as their hands brush and they both jump like a jolt of electricity went through the both of them as she slides the card and hands us the printed out receipt as she blushes as I watch Amy slip the girl her phone number with a small note, written on it as Amy thanks her and we head towards the van to load everything up. After arriving back at the clubhouse and unloading everything and getting dinner somewhat started we all head to our separate rooms to dress and wait for the men to arrive back at the clubhouse. I follow Amy to her room as she hands me a gift wrapped box and she smiles "Consider it a early birthday gift". She tells me as i go into the room that I'm sharing with Kane and i quickly freshen up and then change into the top that Amy gave me. I smile as I slip on a pair of jeans and a pair of Chuck Taylor's as I apply a little perfume and then I step back into the hallway to show Amy "Wow! Now that will definitely get his attention"! Amy says as she hugs me as she slips into her heels and then we head towards the front where we get dinner finished and set out just as the men arrive home as Harlow, Amy, and Trinity all jump into their lovers arms as i smile at Kane who has a dumbfounded look on his face as he makes his way towards me as he picks me up and carries me off towards his room as I gasp. "Why are you wearing that"?! He growls

he sets Cheryl on her feet but backs her up against the wall "What the fuck gives you the audacity to wear this shit". Kane says as he fists her tank top in his hands "I'm not your property Kane you don't own me". Kane laughs as he looks Cheryl up and down as he licks his lips "No but I will"! he says". As he gives the tank top one swift yank and it rips off leaving Cheryl in her bra she gasps as she tires to cover herself but Kane wasn't having it. He removes his mask revealing his true self to her he was afraid of rejection but now was better than never. "You are so handsome". Cheryl says as she brushes her fingers down his cheek as his breathing calms Kane unbuckled his pants pushing them down he steps out of them as he cups her breasts in his massive palms causing Cheryl to arch her back. Kane felt like he was on top of the world. Taking Cheryl into his arms he kisses her as she presses herself against him desire building inside of her. She is panting as Kane kisses his way down her body removing her bra as he sucks a dark nipple into his mouth. "ohhhhh". Cheryl moans as Kane slips a hand down her waist he removes her pants and panties and cups her most intimate area "You smell drives me crazy". As Kane buries his facebetween her legs Cheryl was in heaven! Kane reaches around and cups her ass "I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard your goddamn head is going to spin". Kane says as he rips her panties off and uses his tongue to taste and tease her. Cheryl moans as she holds his head in place as he lifts one of her legs onto his shoulder. kane uses two fingers and pushes them into her tight virgin pussy "I promise I'm going to be the only man to ever touch this pussy". kane growls as he feels her juices gush "Yea that's it woman see how wet I make you". kane says as he then stands up as Cheryl looks up at him and he kisses her as she wraps her arms around his neck as he picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. "I want you". Cheryl says as Kane looks into her eyes "Your beautiful my queen". Cheryl melts at his words as he carries her towards the bed laying her down he settles herself between his legs she gasps as she can feel his erection pressing against her intimate area "He wants you just as much as I do". Kane says as he slowly pushes into her but stops before he hits that virgin barrier Cheryl pants as she fills him stretching her "I don't know about this"? Cheryl says as she grabs his shoulders ready to push him away but Kane who was harder than hell and about to bust wasn't about to give up that easily "Cheryl look at me". Cheryl looks up at Kane and she has tears in her eyes she truly was scared to death of being involved with somebody else because of all the wrong done to her "I won't hurt you, I'm not like others when I'm mated I'm mated for life". Kane says as he pushes past her virgin barrier and she goes to scream up he covers her mouth with his sliencing her scream as he begins to move at a slow pace giving her time to adjust to his size "Fuck your huge"! Cheryl moans as kane actually let's a smile come across his face as he picks up his pace "Fuck you feel amazing". kane groans as he licks her neck and then sucks a nipple into his mouth as Cheryl presses herself against him as her nails press into his back. He felt huge he filled her to the point that she was in pain but it was a delicious kind of pain that she didn't want to stop experncing "Who do you belong to". kane growls out as he reaches down between their bodies and rubs her clit causing her pussy muscles to squeeze his cock. "You". Cheryl breaths out as Kane kisses her as the sound of kissing and sex fill the air with the confession of her words that she belonged to him kane let's his demon side take control he begins to pound her pussy causing her to wrap her legs around his waist the feel and look of white skin pressed against her darker skin tone set him off. He flips so that she is on top embarrassed because she was a bigger woman kane takes a hold of her hands and gently guides her in what to do. Cheryl begins to move herself on him as he grips her thighs as he pushes up into her. Cheryl arches her back as she can feel this strange tingling sensation begin in the pit of her stomach. Kane flips once again as holds her pink pussy open as he watches himself move in and out "Fuck yeah" kane growls out he thumbs her clit causing her body to jerk "Oh Kane, harder". Cheryl pants outs as that tingling begins again "That's it come for me" Kane says as he kisses her as she moans into his mouth as she lets go screaming her whole body trembling as she clings to kane. The sound and feel of her cumming sends kane into overdrive as he fucks until he cums sending his seed deep into his womb as he collapses on top of her. So many thoughts were running through Cheryl's head at the moment they had just crossed that line in their relationship where there was no turning back. "Stop over thinking things and let's just enjoy each other". Kane says as he kisses her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Present Day...

Kane and i had just celebrated our 3rd wedding anniversary and we had spent that time up at Amy's cabin just to ourselves while Amy, Jax, Roman, and Mark had watched the kids for us. I smile as I walk into the clinic as Scarlett, Bailey, Harlow, and Amy greet me. "Good morning girl! How was that 2nd honeymoon"? Amy asks as she winks at me as I giggle "It was awesome"! I say as we open the clinic and get the day started as client after client comes through the door "OMG"! I hear Scarlett says as she dives behind the desk as we see a man apporaching the building Amy quickly locks the door and presses the slient alarm that sends a message straight to Mark, Jax, and Roman. We quickly move Scarlett without being seen and we move towards the back where we wait "Who is that Scarlett"? We all ask as she is shaking and has tears in her eyes "We hear glass breaking and we gasp as we hear him tearing apart the whole office part of the clinic as if he was searching for something at that point Mark, Jax, and Roman arrive as we sit back hearing cussing, shouting and a gun shot as we all jump but try to remain as quiet as possible. As the door the commotion stops I peak my head out. But we all shout as Kane steps into our view and he laughs "well damn that's not the reaction I was hoping for" He says as we all laugh and pile out of the back storage space as we check out the damage as Scarlett is really shook up and scared "Scarlett who was that". Mark asks as she shakes her head and turns to look at all of us as she speaks "Clubhouse meeting tonight at my house" She says as we all agree and begin to clean up all the mess as we decided to close early that day and meet at Scarlett and Baron's house for the day picking up lunch on our way. Kane and I pull into the driveway of their house as we each at each other and he kisses me as Mark, Jax, Roman, and Amy all pull up in the suv along with lunch for everyone, we hug as the men shake hands and we head inside where the rest of the gang is as baron has Scarlett wrapped in a tight embrace as he is whispering to her reassuring her everything was going to be ok. Kane, Mark, Jax, Roman, and Baron all take off towards the back room to talk about the actions that would be taken and us ladies meet in the kitchen to get lunch set up for the day. We decided on Chinese food and to be honest I had been having the weirdest cravings but I just shurgged it off and went about the day as we pour all the food onto serving plates as we set up the kitchen table with plates, sliverwear, and glasses for drinks as Amy's cell begins to ring as a smile lights her face as our interest is up as she hung up and she shouts as she has tears in her eyes "So I don't want the hubbies to know yet but Phoniex just got engaged to Serenity"! She says as we all gasp and laugh as the men walk into the kitchen as we serve the guys their food and then grab ourselves something to eat as we all sit down as the talk is small around the table as Amy whispers something in Mark's ear as a smile spreads his face as he turns towards the table as he speaks "Phoniex and Serenity are engaged they plan to announce it Saturday during the Beltane festival". Mark says as he kisses Amy on the lips as everyone finishes eating as the clean up and then we all head into the living room to discuss the problem at hand. "What can you tell us about your ex Scarlett"? Baron asks as she takes a deep breath and begins to tell us about who Scarlett really was. "My real name isn't Scarlett, my real name is Amy Jo Adams, I was born in Durham NC both of my parents died right after I graduated high school and that's when I meet up with my ex who was the CEO of a bank in the town where I grew up". Scarlett says as she looks to Baron for support as he encourages her to continue "He gave me everything I thought I wanted and needed. About a year after we were together he started abusing me not just physically but sexually as well" The tears well up in her eyes as we all stand there all of our emotions on the surface "He came home drunk and high on cocaine and he tired to kill me, he grabbed me by my throat picked me up and slammed me down on the bed as he held a knief to my throat. He actually did stab me as I was trying to get away he got me right in the back where my kidneys are at". Scarlett let's out a whimper as baron let's a growl "He was arrested and charged with attempted murder as well as rape and sodomy as well and was sentenced to 15 years,y question is how did he get out after only serving 7 years". Baron let's out a roar as he shifts in front of all of us shocking everyone my cousin usually did not shift in front of anybody! As he comes up to Scarlett and he kneels in front of him as he wraps her arms around his neck as he lays his head on her shoulder as it was decided right then and there that we would all do anything we could to protect Scarlett. "We will all do our best to make sure you are protected Scarlett, you are family". Mark says as he hugs Scarlett and looks down at Baron as baron looks up at him "Don't worry Baron she will be safe with us". Mark says as Baron nods his head we wouldn't return to the clinic until the men made sure this little situation was taking care of. "Ok, now that this is settled this Saturday is the Beltane festival, everybody knows their part there will be several other covers arriving Thursday and Friday let's make sure we make them feel welcome". Mark says as he wraps an arm around Amy's waist as Mark looks at me and Kane "Cheryl and Kane even though y'all are not into magick we promise that you will enjoy yourselves just as much as every one else". Mark says as him and Kane hug each other and he kisses me on the cheek as we all head our separate ways for the evening. "Oh Kane". I moan as he has my face down and my ass up in the air as he has a hold of my hips as his finger tips are digging into my flesh "Fuck woman" he growls out as he leans down and kisses his way downy body as he reaches around and rubs my clit while hitting that certain spot inside of me that almost made me come unglued. "That's it baby, oh fuck" I moan out as I throw my ass back against him as he nibbles on my neck as my pussy flutters around his cock expands as he snaps his hips back and forth as the sounds of our bodies coming together as my orgasm hits as I scream out my release as he grunts and growls out his release as he collapes on top of me as I laugh and try to move but he was as heavy as we settle down for the night. The next morning I'm getting breakfast ready for the kids and Kane as the boys come into the kitchen talking about what they learned at school they we're Almost teenagers now and it was hard to believe my babies had grown up that fast! The next morning I wake up as I shower and dress and head downstairs to get breakfast ready for my babies as I pull eggs, and bacon from the fridge as I get that ready as well as some grits for the boys as I fix the coffee for Kane and I and then milk and juice for the boys as they all come piling into the kitchen as I wrap my arms around Kane's neck and I lay a big kiss on his lips as the boys laugh "Mom and Dad you need to stop". Arion says as he scrunches up his noise at the fact that he caught his parents in the middle of a passionate lip lick lock. "One day you will understand". Kane says as he let's Cheryl out of his lap as she brings the food to the table as we all eat as Kane finishes his breakfast, and stands up as he slides on his leather cut as he kisses me on the cheek "Be good and I promise I will spoil you when I get back". He says as he kisses her on the lips and leaves as the boys and I finish breakfast then we clean up and then I get ready to take to the boys to school as I had some shopping to do for the clubhouse today which would be for the Bealtane festival this Saturday and Sunday. "Hey girl I was wondering if you wanted to get together with me for lunch"? Amy says as I balance the cell phone and try to shop at the same time "Sure I'm just making sure we got everything we need for Saturday and Sunday" I say as she laughs "I'm kind of nervous about performing in front of all these covers". Amy says as I laugh "Girl your going to do great"! I say as I gather the last of the items and head towards the check out isle as I pay for the items and then load everything into the car "Just bring every thing to the clubhouse and I will put everything where it goes". Amy says as I head towards the club house and Amy helps unload everything as she grabs her purse and climbs into the car as we hug "You look great girl". I tell her as Amy blushes and she thanks me as we pull into the restaurant's parking lot and head inside who knew that working with Amy at the hospital would have lead me to the love of my life.

Beltane Festival

Kane and I arrive before everyone else to start setting up things for the festival. I smile as Kane is putting up the may day pole and making sure everything was correct. Everything was done in the colors of green, red and white/silver. Green represents growth, abundance and fertility. Red represents strength, vitality, passion and vibrancy. White represents cleansing and clearing and the power to disperse negativity. As I'm getting thr hot plates set out to put the food in, Kane is making sure that the coolers are full of ice and plenty of water, soad, beer and wine as everybody begins to arrive. Amy begins to set up the altar which was decorated with different flowers of the season such as lilacs, hawthorn, and apple blossoms, as well as two large green candles to respresnt the God and the Goddess and she places a pair of antlers around the candles to represent the male God's fertility. She also places a small may pole in the center of the altar as she starts to set up the stuff to represent the Goddess she places a on the table and fill it with wine as well as she looks up at me and smiles as she waves me over and I make my way towards her as she takes a sip of her coffee "Greetings my friend blessed be". She says as she places a crown of flowers on my head and kisses me on the cheek "It's going to be a beautiful day for this celebration today". She says as she pulls out the cermonaial robe she is going to wear as she grabs the crown of flowers she made for herself as Mark comes up behind her bringing the sage stick to start the circle in a little bit as he kisses her on the cheek "I gotta go get ready I will see you shortly". She says as I nod my head and I go in search for Kane who had all of a sudden disappeared I sigh as I see him drinking a beer on the opposite side of the field as he is talking to a fellow MC member for a sister chapter. I see Harlow and Ava casting a circle as everybody begins to gather towards the altar as we all take each other's hands as Mark and Amy are at the altar ready to perform the ceremony. "Welcome friends and family on this glorious day as we get ready to celebrate all that mother Earth has given us. If you choose not to take place in the circle please exit now without breaking the circle". Amy says as I follow several people out of the circle and stand off to the side as I decided to watch from the sidelines as Mark begins to chant "On the night of Beltane the fires shall burn. To usher in the Sun King and welcome his return. Hand in hand on this night the Lord and Lady sing, joy upon this land and the gifts that they will bring. Days will now be longer as the power of the earth grows stronger, trees shall bloosom and flowers shall bloom, bringing forth within the womb. Upon Beltane light a candle and make a wish into the flame, Be happy, rejoice, dance and sing as this is the most joyful time of spring". Mark says as he takes the chalice and takes it around the circle offering everyone a sip as he sets the cup back down as everyone holds hands again and begins a chant together welcoming in the God and Goddess as everyone grabs one of the ribbons hanging from the may pole as every one begins to move the changing begins

The Beltane Chase

Ladies: I shall go as a wren in spring

With sorrow and sighing on silent wing

And I shall go in our Lady's name

Aye, till I come home again.

Men: And we shall follow as falcons grey

And hunt thee cruelly as our prey

And we shall go in our Master's name

Aye, to fetch thee home again.

Ladies: Then I shall go as a mouse in May

In the fields by night and cellars by day

And I shall go in our Lady's name

Aye, till I come home again.

Men: But we shall follow as fat tom cats

And chase thee through the corn and vats

And we shall go in our Master's name

Aye, to fetch thee home again.

Ladies: Then I shall go as an Autumn hare

With sorrow and sighing and mickle care

And I shall go in our Lady's name

Aye, till I come home again.

Men: But we shall follow as swift grey hounds and dog thy tracks by leaps and bounds and we shall go in our Master's name Aye, to fetch thee home again.

Ladies: Then I shall go as a Winter trout

With sorrow sighing and mickle doubt

And I shall go in our Lady's name

Aye, till I come home again.

Men: But we shall follow as otter's swift

And snare thee faster thou can'st shift

And we shall go in our Master's name

Aye, to fetch thee home again.

Ladies: Aye, and I'll come home again". It was a beautiful dance and chant I think to myself as the food it set out and every one gathers around the long wooden tables to eat the high priest and priestess each sitting at the heads of the table. The tables were done perfectly with vases of fresh seasonal flowers as long strands of ivy ran down the center of the tables along with fresh spring berries. The different foods they had we're also amazing which included Asparagus with chives and bloosoms, chicken barley stew with herbs, meadillions of pork with riesnling sauce, Beltane bread, wildflower pound cake, Beltane Marigold custord, jame filled lemon tarts, Beltane lemon curd mousse cake, and dandelion salad. As everyone is eating and drinking and having a good time I'm still trying to figure out where Kane is at I shrug my shoulders as I make sure the boys have their food and drinks as we sit down with Adam and Harlow and the members of the mc to eat. Kane finally comes out of hiding as he looks at me and growls I gasp he was not the same man that made love to me last night he looks at Amy and hisses "Who said that you were worthy of being the high priestess"! He all but shout as Amy and Mark are shocked as Mark stands up "Hold up Kane, we are hear for a good time not for drama". Mark says as Kane looks at him and then he looks at me "Looks like Cheryl needs to hit the treadmill after having the kids her fast ass can eat for three". Roman and Jax seeing the commotion spring into action as they escort Kane off of the property and tell him not to come back. The boys look at me shocked that their loving father would talk to their Aunt Amy and their mom that way "Let's just enjoy the rest of the activities for the night and we will talk to your dad when we get home". I tell them as they nod their heads and we finish eating. "Are you ok"? I turn around and see Amy as I hug her and reassure her everything is ok "Yes I'm fine just a little shocked"! I tell her as she has tears in her eyes "He has never talked to me that way before I'm so embarrassed". Amy says as she sniffles and I pull her into another hug "It's going to be ok Amy I'm sure he is just having a bad day". I tell her as she nods her head as Jax walks up to her and leads her off into the darkness as I say goodbye to my friends and I gather up the boys and we head home and my only hope was that he was in a better mood when we got home. After getting the boys settled and making sure they are ok I shower as I'm getting out of the shower Kane appears in the mirror as I gasp he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me as he kisses my neck as he presses his hard cock into my cunt as I gasp. "I'm sorry". He whispers as he pushes me against the counter as I moan pushing back against him as his thrusts become more urgent as he turns me to face him as he picks me up and sets me on the counter as he parts my legs and shoves back into me as I wrap my arms around his neck as we kiss our tongues moving in the same urgent manner that our bodies are as my moans and his grunts become louder echoing off the bathroom walls as he licks and sucks my nipples as I cum my juices coat his cock as he sends his seed shooting deep into my womb as he leans his forehead as he kisses me as he picks me up and carries towards the bed where we spend the rest of the night getting lost in each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Arion and Orion were going to spend the weekend with my parents. They had been asking for the past several weeks and since I had some errands to do I figured it was ok. They had been gone about an hour when Kane calls "Hey babe, how are things"? He asks as he takes a sip of his beer as him and his buddies were working on their bikes " is good, I just got done cleaning and now heading into town to finish up some last minute stuff for the clinic". I say as he growls into the phone causing a shiver to run down my spine "Where are my boys"? He asks "At my mom and dad's". That's when he flips "What the fuck are they doing at your parents house you stupid bitch"! I gasp I was shocked! "They have been asking for the past several weeks and I had alot of running around to do tofay". I explain "I don't give a fuck! Go and get our boys now"! He screams into the phone and I shock him by telling him "No, you are being absolutely ridiculous Kane these are my parents"! I shout as he let's out a roar and the phone goes dead I toss my phone on the kitchen counter and I leave as I meet up with the girls to discuss what will happen when the clinic opens back up. I don't tell them about Kane I figured it was irrelevant and not important we meet at the little cafe that served the best chicken salad sandwiches that were on these incredible honey baked crossants. After finishing lunch Amy and I head back to my house as I all of a sudden don't feel so hot, I rush to the bathroom and empty everything I just ate for lunch. After washing my mouth out and brushing my teeth I groan as I slip into someore comfortable clothes and plop down on the couch as Amy hands me some of her special hot tea that she made everyone when they didn't feel good along with her famous chicken soup. "How did you know"? I ask as she smiles and sits down beside me as she places her hand on my stomach and smiles "Because I just do". She says as she kisses me on the cheek "Call me if you need anything". She says as I thank her and she sees her way out as she locks the door and I fall asleep on the couch I had been asleep for about 15 minutes when I hear somebody burst through the front door which startles me as I sit up Kane is in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "I see you didn't go pick up my boys". He growls as I look at me and narrow my eyes at him "You mean our boys"? Before I can say anything else he is on me his hand around my throat squeezing as he is in my face. "I told you I don't want my boys around your white trash parents"? He spits out as I gasp and whimper Kane had always gotten along with my parents as far as I knew something was wrong and it wasn't me. I think to myself as he looks me in the eyes "I'm going to get my boys and I expect you to have dinner and my clothes ready for me after I shower". He spats as he releases me and slams out of the house as I cry wrapping my arms around myself as I can't help but wonder what in the fuck was wrong with my husband. I cook dinner his favorite and then I go upstairs and make sure everything is ready for his shower as I hear the front door open as the boys come rushing through the door looking for me as they rush into my arms as I hug them to me as Kane looks on with a snear on his face as he heads upstairs to shower as the boys help me set up the dinner table. What a night it had been and for the life of me I couldn't figure out what in the hell was going on with my husband! "He what"?! Amy shouts into the phone as I'm getting ready to meet up with my parents "Yes I don't know what the fuck happened he just flipped"! I say as I take a deep breath and I hear Amy giggle as I hear Mark in the background "Cheryl if you ever need anything please just let us know". Mark says as we say goodbyes and then hang up the phone as Mark picks up Amy and presses into her wet center as she wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss as she moves herself on his cock as Mark grabs her ass as he squeezes causing Amy to gasp as he grows and expands inside of her the animal inside of him itching to mark his woman. Even though Amy was also with Jax, and Roman they each had their days separate with her and today's was Mark's her nails dig into his shoulders as her pussy flutters around his cock as Mark kisses her neck nibbling and sucking his way down to her tits as Amy arches her back her exploding orgasm hits her as she shudders in his arms as Mark contiunes to pump inside of her. A few minutes after finishing up in the bathroom Amy goes downstairs to fix the both something to eat as she is fixing them some sandwiches when the front door swings open and Kane walks through the door as Amy shouts, jumps and turns around grabbing a rolling pin off the counter as she swings around as Amy breaths a sigh of relief "Don't fucking do that you scare the shit out of me". Amy says as she tries to calm her breathing down as Kane looks her up and down with disgust something he had never done before. "Where the fuck is Mark"? SHfu ckks as he stands in the kitchen and I'm in shock there was something definitely going on with Kane and it had witchcraft written all over it! Before I can get anything words out of my mouth Kane lounges for me wrapping his hands around my neck as I try to fight him off as I claw and scratch at his arms as I'm struggling to breath as Kane squeezes harder as Mark comes into the kitchen and knocks Kane off of me as them two are going blow for blow as Amy mentally calls for Jax and Roman who arrive to help separate Mark and Kane as they are both breathing hard "I'm fucking done! I'm leaving to start my own MC without the influence of you"! Kane shouts as Amy gasps as Kane storms out the door leaving Jax, mark, and Roman all in shock. 2 days I'm at work in the bathroom as Amy is standing beside me as we look down at the pregnancy test sitting on the counter reading postive. "I'm going to be an auntie again"?! Amy says as she looks at me with tears in her eyes as she nods her head as Amy throws her arms around me "How am I going to tell Kane"? I ask as Amy has tears in her eyes the memory of what Kane did to her still still fresh in her mind. "Well just come right out and tell him maybe doing that will snap him out of whatever funk he is in"? Amy says as I nod my head "Don't tell anybody yet I want it to be a surprise". I tell her as she acts like she is zipping her lips up as I pick up the pregnancy test I place it in a plastic bag and slip it into my purse as we start the work day the thought of Kane reaction in my head the whole time. After work I pick up the boys from school and head home "I got something to tell you guys but you can't say anything to dad". Both of the boys who were almost in high school now nod their heads "I'm pregnant". I tell them as they both throw their arms around me as they shout causing me to laugh as we pull into the driveway "We promise not to say anything". They both say as we head inside the house but there was something different about the house today and even the boys seemed to notice "Usually dad is out working on his bike and has dinner ready for us". Arion says as I hear a noise upstairs "You boys stay down stairs for a minute I will be right back". I tell them as they nod their heads and look through the fridge and freezer to see what's in there I climb the stairs and head straight to my bedroom and I open the door without knocking as I see Kane and his former lover Jezebel fucking each as Kane looks at me and smiles as Jezebel does too. I don't grab any clothes, I just grab my phone charger and the stash of extra cash I kept and I leave taking the boys with me I drive to Amy's house not really sure of what was to happen now especially with another child on the way. 2 weeks later they boys and I are getting ready to go to dinner at the clubhouse. I was scared to death and nervous that Kane would be there but Mark, Jax, Roman, and Amy all promised that everything was going to be ok. I take a deep breath as we pull up and all file out of the car as the boys see Becca and they once again are all eyes I quietly laugh to myself as Becca comes up and hugs all of us "I'm so glad you decided to come Aunt Cheryl and bringing the boys makes my day" Becca says as Arion and Orion pull Amy into a hug as she gasps "I can't believe you guys are taller than me". She says as arion and Orion laugh as they both kiss Becca on the cheek "We graduate high school next week and then we are off to college"! Orion says as Becca is shocked "Collage! Already"! Becca says as we all laugh and walk into the clubhouse as I'm greeted by Harlow, Trinity, Bailey, and Scarlett who was doing better since her ex had shown back up in town. Baron had figured out where he was staying and they were planning on what course of action to take now. "So good to see you". Harlow says as we hug as they boys decided to play darts with Mark and Roman "Thanks for inviting me". I say as my stomach starts to churn and I gasp as I cover my mouth and excuse myself as I head towards the bathroom to empty my stomach again today as I'm washing my mouth out Amy knocks on the door "Are you ok"? She asks as I nod my head and I sit down on the floor and cry as she sits down right beside me wrapping her arms around me as I lay my head on her shoulder "No matter what you are going through I'm always going to be here for you". "I don't know what I would do without you guys, now I'm pregnant and a single mom as Kane has no idea that I'm even expecting again". I say as I wipe my tears as Amy looks up at me and smiles "You have the MC". She says as I begin to cry again "Kane is cheating on me with Jezebel". I tell Amy as she gasps "You mean his ex Jezebel"? She asks as I nod my head and Amy's hair changes to that famous red color that it turned when she was pissed off "I can't believe this"? Amy says "Where have you been staying"? She asks "My parents". I tell her as she pulls me up and we leave the bathroom as she grabs her purse and hands the cabin keys to me "Heather and Opie have their own house now and should be returning from their vacation in a couple of weeks but please stay as long as you need to". She says as I begin to shake my head but she grabs me on the shoulders and gives me a slight shake as we both laugh "Ok, Amy you are the best". I tell her as I take the cabin keys and we hug as we head back towards the main part of the clubhouse as the food is being set out as well as paper plates, sliverwear, cups, and napkins "Something smells delicious"! I say as Amy looks at me and arches her eyebrow at me "What"? I ask as she laughs "Cheryl you can't stand mushrooms and rice" Amy says as I kind of laugh it off and point towards my stomach "Well since Amy hasn't told anyone I'm pregnant". I announce as every body shouts and rush to hug me as they each promise that no matter what they will always be here for me I wipe the tears away as we all grab a plate and fill up our plates and grab something to drink as I see Amy talking to Mark, Adam, Harlow, and Scarlett and I shrug it off as I sit down beside Bailey, Josh, Trinity, and Jon as they are excitied about this new life due to arrive in a couple of months. Amy uses the key that Kane had given her months ago and steps inside his house as she takes a deep breath and she gags the smell of witchcraft and something evil was in the air and it was not sitting well with Amy at all! She begins with the Dow stairs searching for something that would give her a clue as to the strange behavior of some body who was like a brother to her. As she climbs the stairs the smell of sulfer becomes stronger causing Amy to cover her mouth and nose as she enters Kane's bedroom and she searches the room fining a hex bag under the bed. Amy hears the front door opening and she quickly makes her exit as she calls a meeting with the coven as she enters her home she finds Adam, Harlow, Scarlett, Baron, Ava, Becca, Julie Ann, mark, Jax, and Roman waiting for her as she tosses the hex bag that she found onto the table as Mark hisses and looks up at Amy. "Is that what you found in Kane's house"? He asks as Amy nods her head and he growls "Whoever is doing this type of magic is more advanced than some of us so we need to be careful of what we do, we don't want anything to backfire on us.". Amy says as Mark nods and he goes to gather everything needed in order to perform the spell to break the hex. Mark brings everything to the room that had been converted into a mediation/spell working room as he sets everything out he begins to explain so they will all understand on the table are a variety of items.

A sprig of Rosemary, a piece of yellow paper, red pen, scissors, red cloth, red pepper and red string. Amy takes a piece of paper and write's Cheryl's name on the papern . Using the red pen, Amy drawes a figure of a doll around the name a cuts it out laying the doll face down on the red cloth she sprinkles it with the red pepper. Amy ties the string around the middle of the doll, then wraps it in the red cloth. As they all begin to chant while she holds the doll in her hands "Enemy Mine your power is gone, The hex is broken, the spell undone, the eye has been turned away.

Enemy Mine you've gone away. So shall it be from this day the spell is cast, the spell will last until your apology sets you free by me. This is my will, so mote it be." They all chant as Amy tosses the hex bag into the flames and it explodes into a bright blue flame as the house visisably shakes causing all of them to continue to chant as Becca notices the engery swirling around the room. "The spell has not worked we need to continue to chant whoever performed this spell knows what the hell they are doing". Becca says as everybody starts to chant again as Amy's eyes roll into the back of her head and she let's out a laugh that does not belong to her as she looks around at everybody in the room and let's out a deep growl. "Fools! All of you! Your powers are nothing compared to mine! I will bring this MC down quicker than you can blink your eyes"! The voice coming out of Amy says as Amy's body jerks and she tires to pull away from the circle to try and break the spell but Mark and Adam hold on tight as Harlow, Julie Ann, and Becca begin to chant trying to bring Amy back to her body. As Amy jerk again and goes limp against Mark as he whispers to her as Amy's eyes open and she let's out a breath as she wipes the tears out of her eyes as the spell is complete as the engery that was swirling in the room disapates as everything returns to normal as Amy's cell phone starts to ring as she answers and then she hits her knees as Mark, Jax, and Roman rush to her side as she let's out a wail as she drops the phone "What's wrong Amy"?! They ask as she looks up and wails again her heart breaking at the news she had just received. "There was an accident". Amy says as her hands are shaking as she tires to stand up but has to lean against Romana as she sits down in a chair "The accidet and Cheryl is currently at the hospital in the operating room a drunk driver side swiped her and sent her car oncoming traffic where she was struck on head" Amy says as everybody in the room gasps and goes slient as Becca and Julie Ann clean up from the ritual as they are in shock their favorite aunt was currently at the hospital and her life was in the balance.


	5. Chapter 5

I was driving down the road listening to the radio, I had just dropped the kids off at school and I was heading into town to have lunch with my parents. I had just pushed on the gas to go when all I remember is glass shattering and the sound of metal crunching as my car is hit and sent into oncoming traffic as my car is smashed between two other cars. I can hear voices but I can't open my eyes, I cant move, I can't even talk the only words that come out of my mouth are "Pregnant". I don't remember being taking to the hospital or the attempts to stop the bleeding or the panic of the EMS drivers as we are caught in a traffic jam in fact I don't even remember anything except for the blackness swirling around me as I crash sending the men looking after me into a flurry of activity as my heart stops. At the hospital doctors and nurses are working frantically to get me to the OR "We have a 36 year old female who is currently 8 weeks pregnant with a broken collarbone, a broken ,broken arm, and massive interneal injury with bleeding". The OR surgeon says as he looks around with tears in his eyes this was Cheryl, someone they had all worked with before and had so much respect for "Let's roll her to the OR now, make sure the elevators are clear"! He shouts as they unlock the stretcher and are rolling Cheryl down the hallway as they roll into the elevator and then make it to the OR right as her vitals drop again they had already set her bones back in place as they cut off the rest of her clothing and begin to insert an iv into her arm as they place an oxygen mask on her face as they cut her open and begin to fix the spot where she is bleeding from. Kane is at home working on his bike as Jezebel is making him dinner inside the house as he stands up and wipes the grease off his hands she gives him a kiss as he cups her ass "I gotta go check on my mom". She says as he nods her head and they both look up as Jax and Mark are apporaching them on their bikes Jezebel hisses and takes her leave as Mark and Jax growl at seeing her as Kane steps out into the sunlight as Jax and Mark apporach him on foot. "Hey man what's going on"Mark says as he sees the clouds coming off of Kane's eyes as the hex bag they destoried earlier it's effects finally coming off as he looks at Jax and Mark as he sees Jezebel standing near her car and he let's out a loud roar "Get your shit and get out"! He shouts as she pouts as she tires her best to work her womanly ways on him but he shoves her off of him"Get out"! He yells as she gathers her shit and disaapers without another word as he turns towards Jax and Mark "We have some news". Jax says as he turns towards Mark and he gives him a nod "Cheryl was in an accident and she is at the hospital". Jax says as Kane feels an explosion rip through his chest as he grabs his bike keys and wallet as he follows Mark and Jax's lead as the tears are buring his eyes. He rushes to his bike following Mark and Jax's lead as he speeds towards the hospital rushing through the doors he sees Amy sitting in Roman's lap with her head buried against his chest as his arms are wrapped around her. Harlow and Adam are talking quietly in the corner while Arion and Orion are sitting next to Cheryl's parents who look up as he apporaches. Amy rushes him pushing him, shoving him, punching him, slapping, and kicking him and he let's her knowing this what she needed to do. "This is all your fault"! Amy shouts as she pushes her hair out of her face as she growls and bares her teeth at him as Kane can feel the tears buring the back of his eyes as Amy continues to assult him "If you were not so god damn stubborn she wouldn't be here"! Amy shouts as she stops fighting him and sinks the floor as she let's out a wail as Mark Jax helps pick her up and she clings to them as the doctor apporaches "Cheryl Kincaid family"? He says as every body looks up and they eagerly wait for him to speak. "Cheryl is stable for now we were able to stop her bleeding and fix and set all the broken bones but we will be keeping her for a week to observe her and make sure there are no complications from the actual surgery". The doctor's says as he looks at Amy and he smiles "You can go in and see but only 2 at a time" He says as Kane goes to apporache his house and talk to them but both of them hiss at him and walk away "Boys it's dad". They turn and look at him with tears in their eyes as they look at their Aunt Amy who smiles and nods at them giving them permission to say what they want to say "You left us and mom and didn't care. You flaunted your affair in front of us and pushed us away and you divorced mom". They boy say as they shake their heads "We don't want anything to do with you". They say as Kane hands as the doctor motions for everyone to follow him as they are all lead down a hallway and shown into Cheryl's room. She is laying in the middle of the bed Amy is the first to apporach the bed as Mark pushes a chair up for her to sit down in as she takes Cheryl's hand and she brings it to her mouth kissing her hand as she let's the tears flow "I'm sorry I couldn't break the hex! I wish I would have done something sooner before all this happened"! Amy says as Mark places his hand on her shoulder giving her the comfort she needed "What could you have stopped"! Amy looks up at me with a shocked expression as she throws her arms around me and I groan I was in pain alot of pain. "Oh I'm so sorry" she says as I arch my brow at her "You don't remember what happened"? She asks as I try to recall everything before I woke up "There was an accident"? I ask as she nods her head as Kane steps forward standing at the foot of the bed and I don't know who he is. I motion for Amy to lean forward so I can whisper in her ear "Who is that crazy looking dude". Amy laughs as she reaches for something and quick strolles through the pictures on a phone as she has a worried look on her face "He is your husband". She says as I gasp I don't remember getting married "You have two kids with him and are currently expecting a third child together" Amy says as I place my hand on my stomach and I feel what feels like butterflies inside of me as I smile but I try to remember my kids and I can't picture them all that comes to mind is a blank. "What do my other kids look like"? I ask as Amy smiles and holds up the phone so I can see the kids and I smile one looked like me and one definitely took after Kane "They are handsome" I say as Amy nod her head Harlow and Adam had taken the kids home with them so that they would not have to see their mom like that. Amy, Kane, and Mark all enter Cheryl's hospital room as Amy is the first to apporach her bedside as she takes Cheryl's hand and kisses it as Mark slides a chair in behind her as Amy sits and cries "Oh Cheryl I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't check into things sooner if I had all this shit could have been avoided"! Amy says as her voice cracks filled with raw emotions "Oh Amy it's not your fault". I say as Amy looks up at me with a shocked look on her face as she throws her arms around my neck as I groan I was sore, very sorry! "What happened"? I ask as Amy looks at Mark and shrugs his shoulders "What do you remember last"? Amy asks as I think to myself "I remember being at the hospital getting ready to operate on someone "I remember getting ready to performing surgery on" I say as Amy looks at me with tears in her eyes as the door opens and in walks this huge man with a mask on and the bluest eyes I had ever seen with taco Bell in one hand and flowers my favorite flowers at Blue Roses "Thank you". I say as I quickly grab the taco Bell bag from him as Amy arranges the flowers on the bedside table as the doctor comes back into the room again "I hate to bother you but we I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions". The doctor says as Amy steps aside as Mark wraps his arms around her and pulls her against him as she laughs "Do you know what year it is"? "Yes 2012". The doctor jots down some information and continues with the questions "Do you have any children"? "No". "Are you married"? "Heck no"! I say as the doctor shakes his head and then leaves as Amy steps back up to my bedside as a a nurse aid comes in and has everything that I needed for a good hot shower I could see the look on Kane's face change because the nurse aid was a man not a woman. I finish my drink and the last of the delicious taco Bell that mr. Kane brought me as I throw the sheets off and Amy helps me stand up as the nurse aid goes to wrap an arm around my waist and that's when the shit hits the fan. "Hold the fuck up man what in the hell do you think your doing"! Kane growls as Amy rolls her eyes and I gasp as we all turn to look at Kane who was about to blow "I'm doing my job what does it look like". The male aid says as Kane rushes towards us as I scream and try to Doge him as Amy being the crazy woman she was grabs Kane in some kind of a choke hold even as short as she was she still managed to get Kane to stop in his tracks as she pushes Kane towards the door and then let's the aid help me as she closes the door behind them shutting her and Kane out from the rest of us. After helping me into the shower he turns the water on making sure it's the right temperature and then pulls the curtian to so that I can have some privacy as I hear Amy telling all the men to get out as she closes the door shutting them out as she peaks her head in to see if I'm ok "Yea I'm fine just enjoying the shower a little to much". I say as we both laugh while I'm in the shower Amy changes my bed sheets and sets out some clean clothes for me that she was nice enough to get for me as I turn off the water and begin to dry myself off as I lotion myself and then Amy helps me dress and then helps settle me back into the bed right as the door to my door opens. "Is she decent"? Amy says yes as I see my parents walk in and I open my arms to them as they embrace me in their arms "How are you doing sweetheart"? My mom asks as I cock my head to the side and laugh "Other than getting a kick out of the way Kane acted when a male nurse aid was trying to help me pretty damn good". I say as my parents laugh "Well we came to bring you and the rest of the crew some food and then we are going to take the kids back home". "who's kids". I ask as my parents look at Amy "The doctor didn't tell you"? Amy asks as my parents both shakes their heads no and I can see Amy's face getting red "Excuse us for a second Cheryl". Amy says as Mark and Kane walk back into the room as Amy and my parents step out as Kane sits on the bed causing me to gasp as he brushes his knuckles down my cheek for some reason that move made my insides go mushy "Who are you"? I ask again as he just smiles at me and places a kiss on my lips that had me blushing from my toes to my roots as he steps back beside mark as Amy comes back into the room followed by an older RN who was going to give me some medicine. "I'm just here to give you some medicine". She says as she is eyeballing Mark I look at Amy as and she looks at me and we nod our heads as the nurse makes it a mission to brush up against Mark any chance she got. Mark had already told Amy over an hour ago that he was tired and alwas ready to go home bit Amy just brushed him off and like a good friend she stuck right by my side. The nurse scans my braclet and she takes out the meds that are on the med list as she hands me a cup of water with a straw and then hands me a smaller white cup with a couple of pills in them as I swallow them and the she turns to leave as she pinches mark on the ass as Mark growls as Amy and I fall are hysterically laughing as Mark picks Amy up and turns towards us "See y'all tomorrow". He says and with that he is out of the door with a laughing Amy carried on his shoulder like a cave man. Everybody was gone and it was quiet in my room as I was laying on my side looking out on the moon as I sigh as I groan as I turn over to my other side as I hear a soft knock on the door and I sit up as Kane who was also carrying some photo albums steps into the room as I scoot over and make room for him on the bed as he turns towards me. "I'm sorry Cheryl for not being there for you"! I touch his lips hushing him as we flip through the photo albums together and tears come to my eyes "Why can't I remember anything"? I say as Kane pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head "I'm going to make this right I promise you". He says as we go through all the pictures and by the time we are done I'm yawning and my eyes were tired he kisses me on the lips lightly as he gathers his items and he leaves as I lay down asleep as soon as my head hits the pillows.

2 weeks later...

"Mom it's us". Arion and Orion say as I look to the two grown men standing in front me. I blink my eyes and I shake my head my brain was in a fog and it was so hard to remember anything at this point in time. "I'm sorry but nothing is coming to me". I say as I could see that me not remembering my own children was hurting them to the core. Kane had been stopping by everyday for the last two weeks bringing me food that the MC had cooked, fresh flowers, cleaning and helping me straighten up things and also sitting and having nice conversations with me. Today he has brought Arion and Orion over hoping that maybe seeing my kids would help my memory come back. As I'm in the kitchen I head Amy and Mark along with another couple that I did not recognize "Cheryl we are going to go somewhere speical today so go get showered and dressed" Amy says as I nod my head and I look at the blonde woman standing beside the blonde man "Harley"? Amy has a shocked look on her face as she turns towards the blonde woman and they all look at me "Close but it's not Harley, it's Harlow". Amy says as the blonde man wraps an arm around her waist as he whispers something in her ear and she nods her head "What do you remember about me"? She asks as I ponder that thought for a few minutes and then I blurt out something that I didn't even know I knew. "I remember the first cook out I went too, I was introduced to everyone and you were the first one to hug me and tell me welcome to the mc". I say as a big smile lights up both her and Amy's faces as Kane scoots me towards the bed room to shower and get ready. I look in the mirror and I smile as my stomach was growing just a little bigger everyday I knew I was pregnant but I was scared. I had just gotten dressed when Kane comes into the room and he places a hand over my stomach as I feel the baby kick me hard as I groan and he smiles as he kisses my stomach and then looks up at me "Twins" he says as I arch my brow at home and shake my head no as he laughs as he leads me out of the room and towards his suv which I had learned he perfered riding his bike over being in a suv. As we pull up to the club I gasp as there were half naked women everywhere as I grab Kane's hand as he brushes his thumbs against my knuckles as he helps me out of the suv and we head inside where the smell of food hits me and I can't help but groan I was straving! Kane had his arm around my waist as we made our way through the clubhouse house towards the outside where I see Amy but she wasn't with Mark with had a dark haired man on one side and a blonde haired man on the other side and she was being touched and kissed on by both men. I arch my brow at her as she sees me and she makes her way towards me as I grab her by the arm and I whisper "Won't mark be pretty pissed off if he caught you with two men". Amy laughs as she whispers back "I'm married to all three which I will explain later". She tells me as I nod my head as Kane is talking with two twins who smile as I apporach and they both hug me at the same time "Cheryl this is Jon and Josh Fatu, Jon is married to Trinity and Josh is married to Bailey. "Bailey as in the Bailey I use to work with at the hospital"? I ask as Kane looks at me and smiles "You remember Bailey"? He asks as I nod my head looking around to see if I can find her when me and her locks eyes she heads towards me as we hug and I touch her rounded stomach "How far along are you"? I ask as she laughs "Six months and believe I'm not having anymore after this"! She exclaims as Josh wraps his arm around her and laughs as he kisses her on the cheek "So how is work going at the hospital"? I ask as she looks and me and frowns "I don't work at the hospital anymore Bailey I work for the MC's medical office now". She says as I shake my thoughts clear I remember Amy talking about a medical clinic that she was helping with also I scratch my head as Bailey rubs her stomach as Trinity hugs me and we make small talk as I see Amy being chased by the blonde hair man who had a pissed off look on his face he eventually swings her up into his arms and sits down on top of one of the picnic tables as he grabs her face and plants a long hard kiss on her lips as brown haired man who's named I learned was Roman is standing close enough to them that as soon as the blonde man who's name I leaned was Jax Roman stepped up to her and whispered something in her ear that made her blush to her roots. He helps Amy off the table as the food is being set out as a young woman who looked like a perfect combination of Jax and Amy walks up to me "Aunt Cheryl I know that you don't remember me but it's Becca". She says as she wraps me in her arms and I hug her back Becca? Why did that name sounds so familiar? Becca hands me a locked that has some of the fog in my memory trying to clear the locked was glowing a light yellow color as she snaps it around my neck and I thank her as she steps off to the side as I see Amy talking to a group of younger people and all of them looked a little like Amy but with a combo of somebody else mixed in. I didn't even know Amy had any kids yet I say to myself as they all turn and look at me as I blush and excuse myself to go to the bathroom as the food is being set out I smile to myself they all looked like one big happy family and for some reason I felt like I was a part of that family but I had no fucking clue why! Later that night I'm standing in the moon light with Kane he had just told me that I was an angel and that I actually had wings of course I thought he was bat shit crazy! Kane places his hands on my shoulders and he kisses me on the lips as he speaks "Close your eyes and picture yourself soaring above everything" He says as I close my eyes and I feel his energy flowing from my chest as it travels down my arms and towards my back as I feel my clothing give away and as I open my eyes I realize I do have wings and Kane is looking at my boobs! Kane licks his lips as he growls and uses his shit to cover me up as we wrap our arms around each other and we shoot up into the air as we are soaring and flying over the city as I'm laughing and in complete and total shock! I not only had wings but I was a angel! He wraps his wings around me as u wrap my wings around him an angel and a demon together and not against each other but in total love and total trust. I trusted this man and yet I still had no fucking clue what he meant to me at all in my life but I knew some how time would tell and everything would be right once again.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up in a cold sweat the dream I had was all to real I let out a breath as I climb out of bed and head to the bathroom. I look at the clock realizing it's only 5am I decided to shower and then head back to bed to relax since I was confused about my whole fucking life. Kane had been a big help by trying to get me to remember certain things, people, and places sometimes things would trigger a deja vu experience but then nothing. After showering, and lotioning I slip into a pair of clean pjs and then slip back under the covers as I cuddle up to the pillow and recall the dream I just had it was totally out of the normal for me and I was confused as I close my eyes and fall back to sleep I dream of Kane and a life I didn't know yet was actually real. "Is there any type of spell that you can do to bring her memory back"? Kane asks as he is standing in front of the coven practically begging for help it had been almost a month since Cheryl had the car accident and her memory was still very foggy. "I can try a memory spell but there is absolutely no guarantee that it will work". Mark says as he looks at Amy who whispers something in his ear and he nods his head as he looks at Harlow, Ava, Adam, Becca, and Julie Ann. "If you want an honest answer than speak now" Harlow says as kane bows his head and takes a deep breath "I want the Truth" Kane says as Mark nod his head as Amy his wife steps forward and places her hand on his cheek as she looks up at him "The only thing that can ever help her is time". Amy says as he pulls Amy into a hug and he can feel the tears buring his eyes as he thanks the coven and makes his way towards his bike as Amy turns back towards Mark and the rest of the coven and she shakes her head. "He feels bad enough shouldn't we help him out a little bit". Mark growls at Amy as she blushes and realizes she overstepped her bounds "He needs to learn just like the rest of us". Mark says as Amy nods her head as they discuss what to do about Scarlett's ex boyfriend who had shown up at the clinic where the girls worked for a 2nd time and showed his ass. Kane was driving down the road lost in his thoughts as the tears fall down his cheeks he wanted his life back, he wanted to have his boys back with him and he wanted Cheryl in his bed and in his arms. As he drives past her house he notices that she is on the kitchen and fixing herself from breakfast and a hot cup of tea he smiles as he sees that she heard his back going by and turns towards the window as they lock eyes for just a split second she smiles as she goes back to eating her breakfast and he drives on past. She had told him she needed some space and she told him she wasn't sure where she fittied into his life right now even though they actually had two kids together and were currently expecting their 3rd child together in a couple of months. So he had backed off from her a little bit and let her have her space and he was focusing on some things in his life that Cheryl had always wanted to do and he wanted to make sure he finished those projects for her. "Mom we just want you to get better". Arion says as he hugs me and I smile "Yes we know things are confusing right now but we love you Mom". Orion says as he also hugs me, they had stopped by the house to drop off some food that the MC had cooked for me and to check to see if I was ok. "Well I love you guys and I promise mom is going to get better". I tell them as they fix me a cup of hot tea and hand it to me as I groan my stomach was churing this morning and I felt like I had this horrible headache that would not go away this kid was kicking my ass already! "Hey Amy what are you guys doing for Halloween"? I ask as I'm getting ready to go on a movie date with Kane who was picking me up in a couple of hours. "Well this Saturday we are going to do our Samhain ritual if you would like to join us". Amy says as I cock my head to one side and I gasp "Amy I didn't know you were a witch"! I say as she laughs "Yes and Mark is the high priest of our coven, our coven consists of Mark, Adam, Harlow, ava, Becca, and Julie Ann. My youngest girls are still attending college right now and will be joining the coven later". Amy says as I nod my head "How many kids do you have Amy"? I ask as Amy let's out a loud laugh as she begins to name off all of her kids "Well I have Rebecca, Legend, Legacy, Julie Ann, Damon, Dagger, Jagger, Phoniex, Lilith, Lucian, Lucas, Romana, Jaxana, and Mariah". Amy says as I'm shocked "I have all those nieces and nephews and can't even remember them"! I say out loud as Amy laughs "You know that you are their favorite auntie" Amy says as I smile "We are also having a Halloween haunted house at the clubhouse this weekend has Kane told you about that"? Amy asks as I remember Kane mentioning something about it "Yes he did the other day he invitied me but I wasn't sure if I wanted to come or not". I say as Amy gasps "Girl you have to come, we will have so much fun"! Amy says as I think about it and nod my head "Why the hell not I'm not doing anything else"! I say as Amy laughs "If your not doing anything tomorrow we can go costume shopping". I tell her as she agrees and we hang up as I go to lay down and relax on the couch to relax a little bit before I went into touch to go to the store. Kane uses the key she had given him and let himself inside the house as he sets the groceries he had brought for her on the counter he figured they could cook at home and watch movies together since she had to relearn her way around things. Kane smiles as he sees her laying on the couch her stomach was getting bigger everyday because of the babies growing inside of her. He had set her up an appointment with Amy tomorrow for a routine check up to make sure everything was ok with Cheryl and the baby. He kneels down and lifts her shirt up as he kisses and rubs her belly as he feels the baby kicking and moving around on the inside "Daddy loves you and he promises to make everything good again". Kane whispers as he stands up and goes into the kitchen as he begins to put away all the food but leaves out the Alfredo sauce, the chicken to thaw out, along with angel hair pasta and the seasonings as Cheryl yawns and stretches as she sits up on the couch and gasps as she sees him standing in the kitchen "What are you doing here"? She asks as she stands up and yawns as she grabs her empty tea cup and heads into the kitchen as she fills up the kettle and sets it on the stove to get hot as she grabs a tea bag out of the cabinet but she is too short. Kane comes up behind her and he leans against her as he grabs the tea bags but he remains pressed against her as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck. "Kane". She says but he turns her face towards his and he kisses her soft at first but as she turns in his arms and wraps her arms around the neck the kiss deepens as she moans into his mouth. Kane picks her up and sets her on the counter as he steps between her legs Kane growls as he moves his lips down her neck and then down between her tits as he unbuttons her blouse and sucks on the top of her tits as she moans arches her back pushing her tits up to give him more access to her body as he moves his hands up and down her body causing goose bumps to rise up on her flesh. "Kane". Cheryl says as she pulls away from and she tries to catch her breath as she looks up at him "I'm ready yet" she says as he nods his head and he steps away from her and tires to gain his composure as she slips down on the countertop and washes her hands as they both start of getting dinner ready "I'm sorry" she says as he turns towards Cheryl and pulls her into his arms "It's ok, we can take it slowly". Kane says as Cheryl nods her head and they get the noodles boiling and get the sauce and the seasonings simmering as Kane sets the table and Cheryl cuts up the kitchen into cubes and places them in the sauce to cook as Kane pours ice into two cups and then comes back into the kitchen as Cheryl is serving the food onto a plate for the both of them. Kane kisses Cheryl and they both sit down to eat as Cheryl is still keeping her reserves "We have a church meeting tomorrow while you ladies will be working at the clinic". Cheryl looks at Kane and arches her brow "We have club business to talk about". Cheryl nods her head as they eat and then clean up as Kane comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her as she shocks him by leaning back into his embrace "I don't know who you are really but I feel like I belong right by your side". Cheryl says as Kane kisses her as she turns in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck as his tounge slips past her lips and he wraps his arms around her waist as they finally come up air as she catches her breath and blushes "I gotta turn in early so please leave and don't make this any harder than it already is". Cheryl says as she walks him to the door and she opens it for him as he gives her one last kiss as she closes the door and locks it as she slides down to the floor still trying to catch her breath even after he left "I got to remember who he is". Cheryl says as she picks herself up and carries herself as she showers and then turns in for the night knowing she would see him tomorrow. The next day after Kane had called and asked if he could take me on a date I agreed to do so but only because Mark and Amy were going to be there also because my friend Nicole was going to be interviewing with Mark, Jax, and Amy about working at the clinic. I was nervous he had told me to dress casual so I figured that meant I didn't have to dress to impress. I shower and shave as I lotion and step into a pair of blue jeans and a t shirt as I slip into my flip flops and then head towards the restaurant where I see Amy and Nicole standing out front talking. "Well since you already have experience I'm not worried about you having to be trained alot but there some rules and regulations that we do have to go by in order to keep our practice open". Amy says as she hands Nicole the papers for her to fill out as I apporach and we all hug each other as we turn to go inside as Kane, Mark, and Jax standing next to two very drop dead handsome native American men. I shout as I throw my arms around them and they both pull me into a huge hug as Kane is more than a little pissed. There names are Michael "Adahy" which means Lives in the woods Longgrass and his brother Steven "Cheveyo". Which means Spirit Warrior Longrass. "Amy good to see you again also". Michael says as she also embraces the brothers as Kane looks at Mark and arches his eyebrow "Who the fuck are these two". Kane growls as Amy and I look at him and both bust out laughing "These two me and Baron have know since we were kids". I say as Amy also takes up for the brothers as she pokes Kane in the chest "Yea they are just friends and I better not hear you trying any funky shit because as far as I'm concerned your still walking on thin ice". Amy says as she stands toe to toe with Kane as she dares him to say something Kane finally backs off as Nicole apporaches us "Amy Cheryl I hate to interrupt but I have a question about something on this paper work". Nicole says as Michael and Steven both suck in their breaths as they sniff the air and they back up just a little bit as Amy explains the question in general as Nicole signs her name and we all shake hands "Welcome to the SOA surgerical team"! Amy and I say at the same time as she notices the way Michael and Steven are acting and she blushes as she says her goodbyes and we show her to her car "Who are those two". Nicole asks as we laugh "Steven and Michael Longrass". I say as she slips us a piece of paper "I want them both even if on for one night". She says as we are both shocked but we wave to her as she drives off and we head inside as I slip Michael the note and I wink at him "Why don't you talk to them about joining the mc". Baron says as an idea goes off inside of Amy's head and she walks up to Mark, Jax, and Roman as she nods her head at Michael and Steven and they in turn end up shaking hands with Mark, Jax, and Roman as I hear Mark says "Church meeting tomorrow at noon". Michael and Steven nod their heads as we all order dinner and drinks and just kind of chill for the rest of the evening as Amy is sitting in Mark's lap as they are kissing the hell out of each other as Mark has her straddle his lap as Amy giggles "stop". She moans as Mark growls "No". He says as he nibbles her bottom lip causing Amy to shiver as Kane is eyeballing me as I shurg my shoulders as I continue to talk to the brothers. "Amy you can take these two and shove them and the mc up Mark's ass"! Kane roars as we are all shocked as he tries to grab Cheryl's hand but she jerks away "How bare you talk to them that way"! Cheryl says but deep down seeing Kane so jealous and possessive only turned her on. "your my woman" Kane says as he once again grabs Cheryl and kisses her hand on the lips leaving a wobbly legged Cheryl as she blushes "What the fuck". Cheryl mutters to herself as Amy rolls her eyes "Kane is jealous of Michael and Steven"! I snicker as Michael and Steven look at Kane as they stand on either side of Cheryl "Kane chill Cheryl is our t'ankshí". Michael says as Kane's face is turning redder by the 2nd "Care to explain what that means"? Kane growls as Mark, Jax, Amy, Roman, and Cheryl all look at each other and bust out laughing as Amy is the first to speak up "Kane that is the Lakota word for little sister"! Amy says as she busts out laughing again as she leans into Mark for support as Kane actually cracks a little smile and he pulls me towards him and plants a hot searing kiss on my lips as he cups my ass "Well your my woman and there ain't nothing that is going to change that"! Kane growls as he walks away as I turn towards Amy "Did we always fight like this"? Before Amy can get a word out of her mouth Kane shouts back in front of God and every body "All our fights and arguments ended in the bedroom". He says as I gasp and blush as I turn towards Michael and Steven who are cheesing "He is really into you". They both say as Amy speaks "He doesn't realize how much of an ass he is sometimes". As Mark and Roman kiss her on the cheek as Michael and Steven's cousin Adam "Enapay" Longrass which means "roars bravely in the face of adanger". I watch Amy suck in her breath and her face flushes as she looks up at Adam who was just a little taller than Mark was he smiles at Amy and I could tell he affected her in more ways than one. Which was unsual for Amy because she had always only had eyes for her husbands. Amy looks at me and she smiles as she grabs my arm and drags me towards the bar where she orders herself a double shot "What was that all about"? I ask as Amy downs her shot and she shakes her head "I think I may have meet my next husband"! Kane stood off to the side watching Cheryl and Amy interact with the walkers and he was pissed he downs his shot as baron who is Cheryl's cousin comes and sits down beside him at the bar as Scarlett joins Cheryl and Amy. The three woman hug as they are playing pool, Kane watches Mark, Jax, and Roman talking with the walkers and a new anger rises up inside of him "Kane she loves you, you know that right you don't have to worry about Cheryl leaving you for anybody. She might not yet remember who you are but she will one day". Baron says as he takes a long sip of his beer and he smiles at Kane "She loves you man her heart has always been yours". Baron says as he slaps Kane on the back and stands up as Scarlett walks up and wraps her arms around his neck as they kiss Kane smiles as Scarlett offers him a simple smile. The MC had been working hard at trying to find Scarlett's ex boyfriend but they hadn't had any luck even with the help of his pack there still was no scent that they could trace it was like the man disappeared out of thin air and vanished again. Baron and Scarlett walk off as he sees Amy talking with Michael and Steven's cousin Adam who had his arm wrapped around Amy's waist as Amy was actually leaning into his embrace and she inhailed his scent which was something she only did with her husband's Kane growls as he makes his way over to Cheryl and Amy and he quickly pulls Cheryl to his side "We need to go see your parents and talk to Arion and Orion". Kane says as Cheryl nods her head as she bids good night the rest of the crew including Nicole who had decided to stay and hang a little bit "Good night y'all any see you at the clinic in the morning as well as you Nicole". Cheryl says as the girl actually blushes and nods her head as Kane leads Cheryl out the door and to his bike as they both climb on Kane couldn't wait to see his boys and he only hoped they were in the mood to see him. As the drive to her parents house was filled with small talk Kane was a bundle of nerves about seeing his boys he was pretty sure they were all but grown men and he was proud of them but they we're not too happy with him at this point in time. Before Kane can even put the car in park Cheryl is out of the car and heading inside as Kane just laughs and shakes his head as he hears her talking with the boys in the kitchen "Hey guys how are my two favorite guys doing"? She asks as the boys hug her and at this point they were taller than their mom "We are good we just wanted to make sure". before another word comes out of their mouths they both are shocked to see Kane standing there "What are you doing here"?! They both ask at the same time as the rolls their eyes at Kane "We don't want anything to do with you"! They as Cheryl kind of laughs but she's her shoulder as Kane crosses his arms over his chest and growls "I'm your father and you will respect me"! Kane says as they boys look at Cheryl who shurgs her shoulders and turns to pour herself some sweet tea. Kane just grunts as he talks with Cheryl and the boys a little more but the sees his way out not knowing the boys didn't want to deal with him. Somehow, someway he would find a way back into Cheryl and his boys lives and then every thing would be completed!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning after everything between the kids and Kane had went down I was getting ready for work after I had dropped the kids off at school. I smile as I realize that my boys who were all but grown men would be graduating in the next couple of weeks. I throw on my scrubs and my socks and shoes then head the clinic. When I arrive Amy and Harlow are putting away new supplies, Scarlett and Bailey are going room to room making sure all the surgical equipment and rooms are stocked with the proper supplies. Nicole walked in a couple minutes after i did panting trying to catch her breath "I'm sorry I'm late"! She says as she all shurg it off and we all gather at the front to discuss what the plans were for the day. Amy has a file in her hands as she turns towards us "Welcome Nicole to the clinic she is a surgeon as well as us and has had a good number of experience". Amy says as Nicole smiles at us "I'm excited to he here". She says as says as Amy continues to talk "Today is our in home visits today we each have five clients a piece". Amy says as she hands each lead surgeon their computers as she begins to speak again "Cheryl me and you with be together today and Nicole will be going with us to train. Harlow and Scarlett will be together with Bailey they will be heading south while me and my crew head north". We all gather our stuff and we head our towards the suvs as Amy looks up the clinic and we all promise to meet back at the clinic after our work day is done. "Who is our first client"? I ask as Amy reaches for her computer and she pulls up the information as I get ready to plug in the address "Victor "High Wolf" Anderson". I arch my brow at Amy and she laughs "Apparently there are more walkers in the area than just Adam, Steven, and Michael. Victor is their best friend front childhood and he is also a part of the walkers that are wanting to join the MC". Amy says as she turns towards me "Read his case please". Amy asks as I pull his information and I begin to read as we all three soak up the information "Victor is 35 years old, he is from Sacramento CA. He was seen at the hospital recently for several deep stabs wounds, scartches, a concussion, a broke arm and leg didn't heal properly". Cheryl says as Nicole speaks "But I thought skinwalker healed really"!?. She asks as I answer "Normally that is the case but for some reason this attack did more damage than first diagnosed with" Amy explains as we pull up to his house and we all pile out of the car as we are greeted at the front steps by Adam, Michael, and Steven who are all every balling Nicole as she blushes and lowers her head as both Amy and I lean down and whisper into her ear "Play your cards right and you could end up a old lady yet". They are speaking in the native language and Nicole is stumped but Amy and I laugh as we understand exactly what they are saying. "ʃi ɪz stopień najwyższy". Michael says as he smiles at Nicole and he can't help but notice how her tits strain against the fabric of her scrub top and it has his dick jumping in his pants as Steven says "Yes I agree she is more than beautiful those tits are the kind you can use for leverage when fucking her hard and fast". Steven says as Michael nods his head "We need to get to know her just a little bit more we must have her as our "waɪf". Michael and Steven say at the same time as they show us inside and we are all three in shock their house was beautiful! They lead us towards the back where Adam knocks on the door as Victor turns his face towards us and Nicole sucks in her breath, Victor had one blue eye and one green eye but along his jaw line ran a jagged scar that was prominent but it gave him this handsome rugged appearance that made Nicole blush and excuse herself as Amy and I introduce ourselves and we set out our supplies as we wash our hands and we slip on gloves as he lifts his arms up and leans back as we start to unwrap the bandaged as he groans but he doesn't say anything else as Amy and I gasp at the gashed and deep wounds that strech from his pectoral down to his hip bone and it was ozzing puss and discharge and stunk to high heaven. "Good thing I'm a vampire". Amy says as we both laugh and Victor actually cracks a smile as he takes a drink of whiskey from the bottle in his hand as he grunts as Amy, Nicole and I begin to disinfect the wound he grunts and growls as his nails enlongate and dig into the sheets as Cheryl does her best to keep him seated. "Do you know what attacked him"? I ask as I turn towards Michael and steven "Yes it looked like a skin walker but he was fast and was gone in the blink of an eye". Michael says as he takes a sip of his beer "well it looks like whatever it was left behind his calling card". Amy says as she takes a pair of surgical tweezers and pulls out what appears to be a 3 inch claw that was embedded into the wound on Victor. "I will take this to Mark and see if he can give us an idea of what this is". Amy says as she hands the claw over to me and I bag and label it as Nicole and Amy finish cleaning and bandaging Victor up. I hug all three of them as Michael pulls me to the side "Do you think Nicole will give us a chance". I look up at Michael and nod my head "She was already a bundle of nerves when we were on our way over here so yes but take it slow with her". I warn him as he nods his head and kisses me on the cheek as Adam walks through the front door but Amy who was in the middle of texting Mark and not paying attention slams right into his chest as she falls flat on her ass her cell phone crashing to the floor the screen cracking "I'm sorry I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going". Amy says as she looks up at Adam and he smiles causing Amy to blush all the way to her roots as he pulls Amy to her feet as Steven whispers "He is a shaman and he knows alot about herbs". I look at Steven and whisper back "Yes and apparently he also specializes in making Amy's panties wet" Amy looks at me and gasps as she grabs her phone and medical bag and hightails it out the front door as she tires not to laugh as Nicole and I follow her to suv where Amy is doubled over laughing and trying to catch her breath as we load up the car to head back towards the clinic office as Amy tires to regain herself as she turns towards me "Please tell me you didn't say it"? She asks as I smile and nod my head yes as Amy leans her head back and sighs "Great Cheryl what a way to make a fist impression". Amy says as I wink at her and we pull into the parking lot as Kane, Mark, Jax, and Roman are waiting for us and before I can even get out of the car kane has my door open and he pulls me into his arms as my babies who would be graudating this year as waiting for me "Arion and Orion"? I ask as they nod their heads and hug me as they help me into the car as Kane turns to looks at me and he sniffs me as he growls "We are having dinner at the clubhouse tonight I need you to get showered and changed when we get home". He says as he slams the door and books it home the boys help me out of the car and into the house as Kane is standing at the top of the stairs with arms crossed. I try to go past him but he places he arm beside me on the wall as I try to side step he does the same with the other arm "You smell like a walker". He growls as I roll my eyes dunk under his arm and head straight into the bathroom as I turn on the water and strip down rolling my eyes knowing that kane would be waiting for me when I for. For the life of me I couldn't understand why kane felt so much anger and jealously towards Michael and Steven and they were like brothers to me. I sigh as I shower, shave and fix my hair as I lotion my body and get dressed for dinner tonight at the clubhouse Amy already told me I needed to dress semi formal since this was a dinner to celebrate the twins along with Romana, Jaxana, and Mariah all graduating high school. I do my make up and slip into the dress that I picked out and slip into the heels as I spray on some perfume and then head downstairs where Ariom, Orion, and Kane are waiting as I step onto the bottom step kane let's out a low growl that the boys seems to miss. Kane kisses me on the check as the boys each hug me and I adjust their ties as we leave the house and make our way towards the restaurant where Amy waves us to the spot beside her and her hubbies as I notice Amy watching Amy from where he stands I smirk to myself as I know in my head what's going to end up happening. Kane opens the car door for me as I take his hand and I step out of the car as we surrounded by our MC family. There is Amy, Mark, Jax, and Roman with their kids Rebecca, Lengend and Legacy along with Adam and Harlow's daughter Ava who was pregnant with her 2nd child and her first child Amy and jax's grandsons Legend and Legacy Jr were clinging to their parents sides. Then their 2nd set of kids Julie Ann, Damon and Dagger who were twins and then Jagger. Then Phoniex who belonged to Mark alone, then Brandon who was adopted by Jax and Amy, then Lilith Regina Calaway, Lucian Nathianel Roman Calaway, and Lucas Kane Jackson Calaway who were born after Amy's womb had completely healed itself after finding her mother's amulet at the lake house. The of course the three girls who were graduating with Arion and Orion were Romana, Jaxana, and the baby Mariah. But they weren't the only babies that we got the pleasure of having Scarlett and Baron had a little girl name Ruby Rose Baron and they were currently pregnant with twins boys! Her ex still hadn't been found and dealt with but the guys were on the look out for any clues as to where he was. Bailey and Josh had a boy named Joshua Fatu Jr and he was currently growing like a weed and interested in Ruby Rose considering they were born 2 weeks apart. Opie and Heather were currently pregnant with their third baby and their 2nd baby a boy name Greyson who was as cute as he could be! Their oldest Jordan adored his little brothers. Dean and Renee along with the other still didn't have any children but were working on that! I look around at all these people that claimed they loved me yet I had no clue who any of them were. I shrug my shoulders as Kane takes me by the waist and we all head into the restaurant which has been shut down because the party alone was huge! We are all seated as we order drinks and appetizers and I sit there thinking to myself how in the world was I going to figure out who these people were and what they actually meant to me!


	8. Chapter 8

As our drinks are being refilled Michael, Steven, and Adam arrive at the restaurant as Mark, Jax, and Roman take the time to shake their hands as Kane let's out a low growl as Cheryl grabs him by the arm as they guys wink at Cheryl and Kane all but comes unglued as his face turns red and his fists clench as Cheryl begs her with her eyes to stop as he shakes this thoughts clear as dinner is served and every body eats. "Chill out"! I whsiper in his ear as he turns towards me and smiles as he kisses on the lips but I quickly pull away as I look over at Amy as Adam tells her something funny and she laughs as her hands lands on his arm as he leaned down and kisses her check surpsing amy as adam looks at me and I give him a thumbs up as Mark, Jax, and Roman have hateful looks in their eyes as they notice the connect between Adam and Amy. "We would like to thank everyone for coming tonight as we celebrate the fact that our youngest babies are graduating high school". Amy says as she grabs my arm and pulls me up there with her as we share the mic. "Who would have thought that two bright eyed and bushy tailed medical students who became surgeons would have gotten involved with the most famous MC in California". Amy says as she looks at her husband's and smiles as I look at kane who blows me a kiss and I blush I still didn't understand where he fit in my life. "I know you don't remember much Cheryl but I can promise you this much that we both fell head over heels in love with our MC presidents and it got us in alot of trouble over the years". Amy says as we both laugh "I can't tell you how many times the club went on lock down because one of us decided to take off without telling any one". Amy says as I shake my thoughts clear I do remember going to Vegas with Amy and us getting in hot water with the boys "And then came the babies". Amy says as she tears up "Who would have thought that I would end up with as Amy brats as I did but I love each of my kids and all of you and I'm sure Cheryl will agree on this. Y'all have all turned into beautiful women and handsome men". Amy says as I nod my head in agreement as Amy picks up her wine glass and holds it "So this is a toast, to the past, the present, and the future. No matter where this road takes us we are in this together". Amy says as everybody raises their glasses and beers and toasts as Mark pulls Amy into his lap and deeply kisses her as Kane doesn't he same to me as im kind of stand offish towards him I still didn't understand him. Kane who was already to call the night over with and get Cheryl home was pissed and mad that Cheryl's memory still had not come back. "stop". I tell him as he growls and stands up from his chair which causes me to land on my ass on the floor "Kane really at the kids graduation party"?! Amy growls as Mark has an "oh shit" look on his face "Well one thing is for sure I think she has her memory back and she ain't saying a god damn thing". Kane puffs out as Amy, myself and the rest of the crew are shocked "Kane really"? Mark says as he stands up behind his wife as Amy helps me up and she pulls me to her side as Kane grabs my arm and jerks me towards him which does nothing but piss Amy off "You unimaginable bastard". Amy hisses at him "Ha oh come on Cheryl it's time to go home". He growls as i put my feet down and stops to actually check to see what the hold up is "Come on woman". He says again as I reach back and slap him hard across the face as his head whips to the side and that's when it happens my mind takes a trip back to our wedding day, and our honeymoon and the birth of our first set of babies. I smile as my hand covers the small swollen bump where I was currently pregnant with another but now I knew exactly where I stood in this man's life. A smile cracks my face and it registeres with Kane and I go back to playing it coy as Amy is doubled over laughing as Kane scowls at her. We settle down to finish eating and the graduating kids open their gifts from everybody I stand beside Amy was Jaxana, Romana, and Mariah all hug me "Aunt Cheryl we are glad you came". Jaxana says as I gave her a hug "Aunt Cheryl". Mariah whispers in my ear "I know you got your memory back but if you still wanting to do that girls weekend then don't say anything to Uncle Kane". I laugh as I whisper back "Oh don't worry he doesn't know anything"! I say as we laugh and then it's time for everybody to go their separate ways. Later that evening Mark, Jax, Roman, and Amy are at the club house setting up for the weekend in which all the male presidents along with their chapters we're meeting to discuss the situation with Scarlett's ex and the wolf pack that was after Baron for leaving. Amy was in the back and she was bringing extra tables and chairs u from the storage area Mark, Jax, and Roman were towards the back where the bedrooms were at setting up extra cots for people to sleep on. After finishing up they head up torwards the front where they find Amy bent over fixing something on the table "That ass is perfect"! Roman says as he lands a slap onto Amy's ass check she gasps as she jumps up and then places her hands on her hips as all three of her husband's surround her "And what is it you fellows want"? She asks as Jax reaches out and rips her blouse open exposing her breasts which were pushed up because of bra "Jax did you really have to do that"? Amy asks as she removes her hair from the hair band and let's it flow down her back as Mark comes up behind her and pulls her flush up against him as he unbuckles her pants as Roman bends and helps Amy of them as he runs his hand up her calf and between her thighs cupping her heated and sensitive area causing Amy to gasp "But we are at the clubhouse". "shhhh". Jax says as he places a finger over her lips as Mark unhooks her bra and he cups her heavy tits as he reaches down inside of her panties and begins to finger her causing her to moan, arching her back as she pushes back against him as Roman licks and sucks on her nipples as Jax sucks her clit into his mouth as he picks up one of her legs and places it over his shoulder. "So delicious and delicate". Jax says as he counties to suck her clit while Mark fingers her, her pussy jucies coating mark's fingers and jax's tonuge "Looks like our bitch is ready for the ride". Mark says as he picks her up and lays her on the table as Amy who was too busy sucking Mark's dick doesn't notice the door to the clubhouse open and close as Adam strodes inside Mark, Jax, and Roman notice him and nod at his presence as Mark pulls away from Amy as Jax and roman are squeezing and sucks on her nipples as she sucks them off they spread her legs as Mark steps between them. He runs his hand hand the front of her body as a shiver races up her spine as Mark rubs his fingers over her clit as he pushes his fully erect cock into her soaking wet cunt. Amy brings her legs up around his waist as she continues to suck on jax and Roman, but right as she is on the edge of an amazing orgasm Mark pulls out picking her up he flips her onto her hands on knees as Jax is standing behibd her now as he grabs her hips as he looks back at Adam "This is her favorite position". He says "Who are you talking to"? Amy asks as Jax shoves inside of her completely taking her mind of who Jax was talking to. Amy moans as she pushes herself back onto Jax as she arches her back and tosses her hair back as she sucks Mark and Roman cupping their balls as Mark runs his hands over her plump ass landing a loud smack to her bottom as her pussy squirts causing Jax to sudder as he leans down and turns Amy's face towards his 'Fucking perfect". He growls as he continues to drill into her as Adam watches the front of his pants growing painfully tight as he adjusts himself as he licks his lips but before she can come again Jax pulls away, as they all three help her up onto the table as as Adam who was about to hit the roof stands up and strips off his clothes and comes up to the table. Amy panics closing her legs and tires to push Adam away but Mark and Jax hold her legs open "He shall be your 4th mate, he is a shaman and he brings power and protection to the MC and you will obey and submit to him". Mark says as Amy who was never a woman to submit tires to come up off the table "Fuck no"! She growls as Roman grabs her arms and holds her down "He is an alpha Amy". "I don't give a fuck who he is". She hisses as Mark, Jax, and Roman snicker as Adam who was already big to begin with grows just a little bit more growing as he steps between her parted legs and he leans down burying his nose in her pussy as he inhails her scent moving his way up her body his tongue licks a trail of fire causing Amy to moan as Adam kisses her his teeth nibbling and sucking her bottom lip as she struggles against being held down. He kisses and licks his way back down as his mouth covers her clit which causes her to fall back on the table as he slips two fingers inside of her causing her legs to fall apart she runs her fingers through his hair as she holds his head in place as his tounge slips inside of her wet cunt licks and lapping at her cunt juices "Oh". Amy moans as Mark, Jax, and Roman each use her mouth as Mark pinches and rolls her nipples between his fingers as Amy's body tenses up "That's it submit, come for your alpha". Adam growls as Amy tries to pull away but it was no use Adam stands up pushing her down on her back he swiftly enters her as her legs wrap around his waist as he pushes all the way inside of her as he lays over her Amy looks up at him as his eyes change colors and she gasps his cock slamming into her cunt the sounds of their mating filling the air as Amy tugs his hair. "Submit". He growls as he bites down on her neck which sends Amy over the edge her cunt squeezing his cock as her pussy jucies gush coating his cock as Adam growls and snarls in her ear "Your going to be mine". Adam says as Amy flips the tables on him and rolls so that she is on top she smiles as she pushes him down onto the table "I run this bitch". She growls as she sinks down on top of his cock as she snaps her hips back and forth as she leans back with her hand on his chest as she kisses Mark while Jax rubs her clit and Roman licks and sucks her tits Amy shifts, her fanges descend and her body grows just a little the closer she gets to her orgasm. Adam gives her hair a tug as he sits up bringing their bodies up against each other as his claws are piercing her skin just a little bit "Cum for your alpha". Adam growls as Amy bites down on his neck as he laughs as his dick knots inside of her Amy tires to jerk away but Adam just smiles "Tsk, tsk, take my lovely your not going anywhere now". He snarls as Amy who was on the verge of a massive orgasm laughs as her hair changes to a red color and her eyes become lighter as they continue their fuck fest on top of the table "Nobody owns me". She hisses as Mark wraps his hand around her throat and squeezes just a little bit as she looks up at him barring her fangs "We do own you bitch". Amy's cunt tightens around Adam's cock as her body grows just a little more causing her tits to enlarge and her hips to spread wider "Looks like she is ready for his see". Jax and Roman say as she cums and she cums hard her cunt juices coating his cock and dripping down his balls as Adam cums sending his seed deep her in womb as they both collapse on top of the table as Amy tires to move again but she is stuck "We aren't done yet"! He snarls as Adam picks her up carrying her still burried deep inside of her to the back of the clubhouse and all Amy could think of was I'm going to miss my plane for the girls weekend trip if I don't finish this and finish it fast!

Several hours later at the airport Amy comes rushing up to the rest of the group with her bags in her hand as she is out of breath as her hair is kind of disheveled and her clothes are all buttoned wrong "Girl what in the hell happened to you". Harlow asks as she sniffs and arches her brow at Amy "I kind of had four alpha males wanting to make sure". She looks up and sees her kids and she blushes "We will talk about this later right now we have a plane to catch ladies". Amy says as their flight is called and they all board the plane as Amy flops down into her seat and she sighs as Rebecca looks at her mom and smiles "Adam". Amy has a shocked look on her face and she smiles as she nods her head and Rebecca grabs her hand "No matter what I'm here for you mom" Amy hugs her daughter and they settle in for the plane ride over to Cabo San Lucas and boy was Amy ready to let her hair down and relax with out an alpha male trying to make his seed stick! They arrive and get off the plane as they check into their villa which sat over the crystal blue waters of the ocean "Cheryl you sure know how to pick a place". Trinity says as she places her bags down and breaths in the salty air as her phone beeps several times as she rolls her eyes and turns her phone off as her and Cheryl shower and change into something for comfortable for dinner and meet with the rest of the ladies on the board walk as they all gather together for a picture and then make their way to the waiting suv which would carry them to the restaurant which was called Beach Club at The Resort at Pedregal. "Amy how did you know about this place"? Cheryl asks as she looks at Harlow and smiles "Harlow and I had a wild streak in us one weekend and we took off". Harlow and Amy laugh as they both blush after thinking of the results of them taking off "Needless to say that's how I got pregnant with Ava" Harlow says as we all laugh as we order our drinks water of course for Cheryl "How is the pregnancy going"? Lilith asks as she places her hands on her stomach and places her ear against Cheryl's stomach smiling as the babies kick "Good, now that I got my memory back". Cheryl says as several of the girls look at her and she laughs "That's right bitches this chick has her memory back"! Cheryl says as all the ladies hug her and rub her stomach as they sit down to eat dinner and enjoy their first night in Cabo.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where the fuck is Amy at"? Jax and Roman growl at the same time as they join Adam and Mark in the living room as Mark has his book of shadows out along with several tools set out on his alter for the spell work. "I don't know but we shall find out soon enough". Adam says as he laughs and then something changes in his eyes as he looks at Mark "There is no need for spell work to locate her you can open a portal but I'm going to track her down and I will tell you guys how she is doing". With that being said Adam takes off out the front door and shifts into wolf form as Mark gets ready to open a portal to see where his bitch is at. As Mark chants the words the engery in the room changes as Mark looks at Jax and Roman "Close your eyes and focus on Amy, focus on what she looks like, what she smells like, how she tastes, how she feels in your arms". Mark say as they all hold hands and say the enchantment as the lights go out and a portal opens showing them Amy sitting at the dinner table eating dinner with her girlfriends, all three of them growl as they see Amy sipping on a margarita as she jokes about the time she took off to Cheryl's lake house and got caught "Needless to say I wasn't able to sit down for weeks" Amy says as the girls laugh "So Amy tell us what's going on with this Adam dude"? Amy blushes as she looks up and she takes a sniff of the air as she arches her brow and looks around after not seeing anything she goes back to the discussion with her girlfriends "Well apparently Mark knew he was coming and that he is supposed to be my 4th mate. He is a very powerful shaman and he showed up at the clubhouse while me and the hubbies were in the middle of something". Amy says as the girls but out laughing as on the other end of the portal the rest of the MC had joined them at Mark's house "Well what happened"? Cheryl asks as Amy blushes deeper and looks at her girlfriends "He fucked me and boy did he give the other three a run for their fucking money". Amy says as all the girls bust out laughing as Amy fans her face "I thought Mark was dominating and demanding but this dude is a whole different type of animal"! Amy says as Adam who was standing near the beach smiles as he grabs himself and has to adjust himself as the images of them together just a couple of hours ago fills his mind. "Don't let her know your there Adam we don't wanna spoil their fun just yet" Mark mentally connects with him as Adam agrees and he keeps watch over the ladies until they pay for their dinner and head back to their villas where they all gather together in Cheryl and Trinity's room that they are sharing together as they are drinking some more and taking a walk down memory lane. "I'm so glad that you have gotten your memory back". Scarlett says as she rubs her stomach and laughs as the baby kicks and hard "That's one thing about having a child by a wolf they are strong and rough". Scarlett says as she winces and as Amy speaks a spell over her stomach calming the baby down and relaxing Scarlett in the process "Thanks" Scarlett says as she leans back against the couch as Amy takes a sip of her drink and laughs "We all have sure been through alot together". Amy says as every one looks at each other and smiles as they form a circle as Amy speaks a blessing over all of them as they all hug "So Heather how are you feeling"? Cheryl asks as Heather rubs her stomach "I'm good just tired all the time" Heather says as she takes a sip of her water "Do you think the guys know we are gone"? Bailey asks as Amy holds up her cell phone to show that Adam had called, Mark had called, and that Jax and Roman had called. "Girl one of them is bad enough now your going to have a fourth husband I don't see how you cope". Bailey says as all the girls laugh "I don't even know how I do it either you saw how I looked this morning at the airport". Amy says as Heather goes and grabs some snacks from the kitchen and refills our glasses. "I'm so glad we decided to come even though we did it behind our hubbies back I seriously needed a break Josh is wanting to have another baby and I'm not sure I'm ready for that". Bailey says as we all look at her and she has tears in her eyes as she wipes them away "I had two miscarriages". She says as we all hug her and tell her it's going to be ok as she nods her head "With you gals I'm already feeling better". She says as we all head to our separate rooms and turn in for the night as sleeps takes over Amy a very hot and horny Adam stands at the foot of her bed watching her, "Your going to be mine again soon very soon". Adam growls as he leaves the room as Amy turns on to her back and falls into a deeper sleep. Adam is on his cell phone talking to Mark "Yes she is ok, but I'm claiming her as mine tonight it doesn't matter if your here or not". Adam says as Mark gives him the ok "Just remember we eventually have to do the seed binding ceremony". "Soon Mark soon" Adam growls as he hangs up the phone and takes off running down the beach shifting into wolf form and let's out a huge how that startles Amy she wraps a robe around herself and stands at the door that leads out to the beach and a shiver runs up her spine she knew something was out there and whatever it was it was watching her. "Amy is something out there". Amy shouts as she turns and grabs Heather by the shoulders "Don't sneak up on me like that"! Amy says as they both dissolve into laughing as Amy looks at the clock and groans "Might as well get ready for the day". Amy says as she goes to Cheryl's villia and finds them already up and getting ready "You guys ok"? Amy asks as Cheryl looks at Amy "Something howling woke us up" Cheryl says as Amy gasps "You heard it also"? Trinity and Cheryl both nod their heads "I'm going to get showered I will meet you guys at breakfast". Cheryl looks at Trinity and she says "That girl is in for a hell of a ride I have known the walkers since I was a kid and those fuckers don't play! They mean what they say they are a part of the MC now and the pack has promised their protection and they mean it. That how was meant for Amy and nobody else that I'm for sure". Cheryl says as she slips on her bathing suit and then slips a cover dress over it as she slips on her flip flops and grabs her bag as her and Trinity head out towards the deck where breakfast is served meeting up with the other ladies in the process. As the ladies are sitting down Amy rushes to them joining them along with her daughter's "Lilith how are you enjoying the vacation"? I ask as she has a huge smile on her face as she looks at her family "I'm so glad that I got to come even though school is out I'm ready to finish this semester and become an incredible surgeon like my mom and aunties". Lilith says as the waitier comes bringing our drinks and taking our orders as Romana and Jaxana are talking with Scarlett and Heather about helping them with the other kids after the babies are born "We would actually love the help and I'm sure Cheryl wouldn't mind also". Heather says as Cheryl looks up from a text message that kane has sent "Of course I would but Kane is so damn stubborn about having anyone in the house with us because". Cheryl trails off as she blushes and then takes a sip of her water "Because of the kids we try to get as much adult time as possible but the boys are moving to Legend's mc this weekend and I'm in trouble when he finds out my memory is back". Cheryl says as everybodys laughs as breakfast is served "So what's the plans for the day"? Bailey asks as Cheryl answers "Well we are going to hit the beach first and then take a boat out onto the water to go snorkeling and cliff jumping". Cheryl says as Heather and Scarlett arch their eye brows at her as Cheryl busts out laughing "Relax us three will be sun bathing on the boat". The both of them smile as Amy pays the tab and they go back to the room to pack a lunch for the beach and then the fun begins as Rebecca holds up her phone as she snaps a selfie of her and all her sisters as they pull ava into the picture "Your our sister in law come on". Jaxana says as they all pose where they ate touching Ava' stomach as Amy snaps the picture as Romana grabs the camera and she takes a picture of her mom and her aunties together as they pose much like the kids did touching Heather's, Cheryl's, and Scarlett's stomach "Come on the beach is calling my name"! Ava says as they grab their stuff and pick out a spot that was not was crowded as the other parts of the beach, as they set out their things Cheryl doubles over causing everybody to panic for a second as she brushes everyone off "I'm ok the babies are really active and kicking really strong today". Cheryl says as everyone breathes a sigh of relief as Amy helps Cheryl sit down as Cheryl applies sun screen on as she takes a sip of her water as the kids are splashing in and out of the waves and laughing "I wouldn't go out to far those undercurrents are a bitch"! Amy shouts as Harlow and the rest of the ladies crack up laughing as the kids look up at the shore "We are being careful". They shout back as they run back into the water as Trinity looks at the time "What time do we need to be at the boat dock"? She asks as Amy looks at the time "In about two hours". She says as Cheryl leans back and sighs "That sun feels awesome"! She says she folds her hands behind her head and stretches out "I bet the men are pissed"! Bailey says as she presses unlock on her phone to find several text messages on her phone from Josh "Boy he is pissed"! She says as she shows Harlow the messages he sent and she laughs "You should see some of the messages that Adam has left me". She says as Amy takes out several sandwiches and bags of chips from the cooler and she hands them out along with bottles of water "Thanks girl". Scarlett says as she unwraps her sandwich and beings right eat as the baby starts to kick "I guess I wasn't the only one who was hungry". She says as they eat and enjoy the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore "Hello"? Harlow says as she answers her phone "I'm fine". She tells Adam as she rolls her eyes "I know but you know how us ladies we when put our minds together nothing is going to stop us". Harlow as we all nod in agreement as we pack up our things and get ready to go on the boat as Adam yells through the phone at Harlow "That ass is going to be sore for months after I get done with you". He growls as a shiver races down Harlow's spine as she blushes "I love you". She says as we hear him growl over the phone "You better prove that when you get back home". He says as she hangs up the phone and turns towards us "Come on we have some exploring to do". She says as we all get settled on the boat and set off towards the reefs where they have a snorkeling instructor waiting for us. "I wonder what the rest of the week has in store for us". I say as I take a sip of water and relax on the lounge chair as I place my hand on my swollen bump as the babies are kicking and stretching "Mommy loves y'all already". I say as Amy looks at me "How do you know it's twins"? She asks as I shrug my shoulders and laughs "Just a gut feeling". I say as we are relaxing on the boat until it gets to the reefs where we will be snorkeling and cliff jumping at as the boat pulls up Amy and Harlow jump off the side and swim to the rocks as they reach the rocks and climb my stomach turns "Even if I wasn't pregnant I sure as hell wouldn't do that". As everybody laughs as Becca who has her hands over the eyes to block the sun smirks "What can I say I have one pretty badass mom"!

Meanwhile Adam stands in the middle of Amy's room her smell alone had him hard as a rock. Even though she had Mark, Jax, and Roman he knew that she was meant for him Mark had already saw him coming he smile as he shifts into his wolf form and he rolls all over her bed making sure that she smelled his scent and she would realize who had been in her room. Mentally he could already get in her head and hear her thoughts, just by fucking her she was already in his system she was part of him and soon enough he would be part of her. Later that night after the ladies had returned to their rooms after a long day on the yatch and dinner Amy had just gotten dressed after showering and had just settled down in bed when a familiar scent hits her nose her body already automatically responding as she falls into a deep sleep. Amy moans in her sleep as Adam runs a hand down the front of her body pinching her nipples as her back arches as he spreads her legs "you are mine now". He growls as he runs his tounge down her thorat, sucking a perk nipple into his mouth as he presses two fingers inside of her already wet cunt "You will bear me a son". He whispers in her ear as Amy moans and gasps are a little louder than he anticipated he smiles as he slides his tounge over her clit while he fingers her at the same time "My sweet Amy". He growls as her pussy squirts as he snarls as his dick was aching and straining to be released as he sucks her clit into his mouth as he sucks and licks her warm nectar as he runs her thighs down as he removed his fingers and his tounge takes it's place as Amy moans. I was having the most vivid dream and I have to admit the dream was pretty fucking hot! I run my hands over my body as I pinch my nipples and then run my hands down towards my pussy as I run my fingers through somebody's hair and I come awake as Adam shoves his thick cock inside of me causing me to gasp as I try to push him away. "Don't deny me". He snarls as he lays on top of me pinning me under him his cock was very large and thick and it was causing my pussy to squeeze him tighter as he picks up his pace as I bring my legs up against him as he kisses me causing me to moan as he growls "You will carry my seed, I can't wait to to watch you grow with my seed inside of you". He grolws and snarls at the same time as his lips blaze a trail of fire where he kisses me as he sucks a nipple into his mouth "I won't be able to keep my hands off you". He says as he looks down into my eyes his hand slides down to my stomach and rests there as I run my fingers through his hair as he smiles ",You may have Mark, Jax, and Roman you also belong to me. You are mine to protect, mine to cherish, mine to fuck and cum". He growls as his cock I swear grows and expands inside of me as he pushes deeper inside of me. "I love you already". I say as he kisses me and then rolls so that I'm on all fours and I press myself down as I offer myself to him he growls as he leans down and he sniffs and licks his way down my body as I moan and quiver I feel his claws digging into my skin as he mounts up behind me as he wraps an arm around my neck and one around my waist as he pulls me towards him and he slams his cock into me as I moan and gasp at the same time as his thrusts are hard and fast never slowing down. "mine, mine, all mine". He grunts out as I push back against him loving the feeling of his cock pounding my pussy "Harder". I moan out loud as he laughs "That's it show me how much you love me fucking that pussy" "Oh oh oh I fucking love it" I say as he leans down over me as he breaths in my ear and a shiver runs up my spine "Fuck, woman now you truly know what it's like to fuck an animal". He snarls out as he pinches and twists my nipples as I push my ass up into the air for me as he lands a hard slap onto my ass as I can feel my orgasm apporaches that's when his fangs descend and he bites down on my neck as I cum and then his dick grows, and expands and then knots up. As much body shakes and then Adam releases his seed inside of me coating me as we both collapse on to the bed panting and out of breath as Adam wraps me in his arms as we are still connected as he runs his hands over me "I will always protect you and when you carry my child there is nothing that will stop me from making sure the both of you are safe". I wake up and gasp for breath as I turn to my left and I notice that Adam is done as their is a knock my door as Cheryl knocks on the door as I shake my thoughts clear as Cheryl sniffs and she arches her brow at me "Amy"! I say as she blushes "I guess a walker has claimed me". Amy says as I sit with her on the bed "Adam I take it"? I say as Amy nods her head "What am I going to do with a fourth husband let alone another baby"? Amy says as I smile at her "Haven't you always wanted another baby"? I ask as Amy nods her head "but I'm pushing". "Amy you are a vampire you don't age"! I say as we both laugh as she gets up to shower and get ready for the Adam as I go to my room to do the same.


	10. Chapter 10

All of us ladies were at the clubhouse and we we're getting ready for the family dinner tonight. The guys were all at Mark's house having their meeting and then they would be on their way for dinner, as all of us ladies are sitting in the main part of the clubhouse drinking and talking as Amy stands up we all hear a loud pop and then Amy crumbles to her knees as we all shout and then more popping sounds ring out as we all hit the floor as the prospects who were coming up front the babsement checks to make sure that we are ok as I push myself up tear my shirt and wrap it around my arm to apply pressure and the I get Roller to help me move the girls to a separate room as I have him grab my medical bag along with some rubbing alcohol and plenty of extra clean rags as I work on the simple injuries first and then I focus on Amy who has passed out from the pain she was pale and I was in tears I had gotten lucky the bullet had only grazed my arm so I was able to clean it and dress it so I could take care of everyone else. "Cheryl Mark and then are on their way is there anything you need them to do"? Roller asks as his hands are covered in blood and he is making sure that Amy doesn't bleed out "Tell them to stop by the clinic and get some more Lidocaine, gauze, tape and then make sure they get more alcohol". I say as he nods his head and gets on the phone with Mark as I make sure Amy is comfortable as she begins to shake as she is going into shock "Fuck"! I shout as Harlow who had been shot in the arm is up and making sure that she can help as Scarlett is up she had gotten shot in the thigh but it was also a skin graze as she helps me "What's going on with Amy". Harlow asks as she has tears in her eyes "She got shot in the pelvis and is in shock". I say "what can I do to help"? Harlow asks as Scarlett and Bailey who are both pregnant help me move Amy from the small table to a larger table "Elevate the her feet about 12 inches and keep her warm and comfortable". I say as Harlow props Amy's feel up and we wrap her in arm blankets as the men come rushing through the door with all the supplies that we needed and I thank them as Adam, Mark, Jax, and Roman surround the table Amy is on as the rest of the guys go to their woman. "Let's get here to the mobile clinic I need to get this bullet out asap". I say as Adam makes a make shift gaurney for Amy and they take her out to the car and load her in truck as we make the trip towards the clinic and they unload her and get into the clinic as Harlow and the girls and I scrub in as we all look at Amy and then we look at each other and we nod our heads as we unwrap the blankets and I get ready to fix my best friend. I'm sitting by Amy and I smiles as I take a wash cloth and I wring it out as I wash her face and then I soap the rag up and I wash her down Amy was due to wake up in a little bit was the morphine wore off. I finish washing her up and then I put a clean gown on her and brush her hair out even though Amy was a vampire and a witch they had just a hallow point bullet so it did more damage than I had realize at first. I smile as her eyes begin to flutter open and she looks at me as she smile "Hey sleepy head". I say as she grabs my hand and I squeeze it as she looks around the room "Where". Amy groans her throat was probably sore " Where is Mark"? She asks as I step outside for a second and then I come back in with Mark, Jax, Roman and Adam all surround her table Mark and Adam take her hands as Jax and Roman each peck her on the cheek "Hey baby" Mark says as she smiles and she motions for them that she wants to sit and they help her up and she groans but finally manages as to do so. "FUCK"! Amy groans out as she places her hands on her stomach as Mark's face turns red he was ready to kill the bastards who did this to her. "Amy we need to get ready to move you to Adam's safe house". She nods her head as she gets dressed and then we hmm as group out out the cabin. As I'm riding with Amy and her hubbies I smile as Adam runs his fingers down her cheek and she pulls him down and plants a huge kiss on his lips as I smile the ride to the cabin was pretty smooth we would be staying here at Adam's place until everything with Cade's MC was over it. We unload as the guys bring our luggage in and we all yawn Amy is carried in by Adam as he sets her on the couch and she props her feet up as Mark, Jax, and Roman all make sure she has something to eat and drink. Kane wraps his arms around my waist as I lean back against him as he kisses my neck "I'm going to miss you". He says as I turn in his arms and I kiss him as he is shocked at first usually he was the one to start something "I will miss you also please make sure our boys are safe". I tell her as he cups my ass in his hands "I will and I promise as soon as we take care of cade and his groonies taken care of we will go home". I nod my head as we kiss again the men would be staying here for the night and then they would leave in the morning to take care of things. "Adam thank you for opening up your beautiful home to us". I say as a group of men walk in as Adam greets them "These are the guys who will be watching the property meet my friends Victor, Seth, Darrin, Nathan, Taylor, And Eric". Adam say as Nicole walks through the door with Steven and Michael hot on her heels "I'm sorry I was there to help Cheryl I feel horrible"! She let's out as I hug her and Amy reaches for her hand "Don't worry I'm fine just a little holey". Amy says as we all bust out laughing and then Nicole joins Amy on the couch as she props Amy's feet into her lap and then she begins to massage them. Amy was easy to get along with and she have alot of great advice and I was so glad I was able to save her today I definitely don't know what I would do without my friend friend! The next morning all of us women are standing outside on the driveway as we are saying goodbye to our men. I wrap my arms around Kane's neck as we kissing as his hands cup and squeezes my ass as I moan into his mouth "Please be safe my love". Kane and I pull away as he straddles his bike and I lean into him as he runs his fingers through my hair "Be a good girl and daddy will make sure he fucks you real good when he gets back" kane says as I blush and he laughs they crank up their bikes and then are down the hill and out onto the main road as I turn towards my friends with tears in my eyes "come on girls let's go catch up on some sleep". We all head inside and we each go to our separate bedrooms and crash as I'm laying in bed and I'm thinking about everything that has happened so far I can't help but feel shiver up my spine Cade and his MC were not going to stop until 2 things happened 1 me and Amy gave ourselves to them or 2 they brought out whole mc down with them. Waking up the next morning I shower and walk into the kitchen to find Amy and Harlow fixing breakfast as Scarlett and Bailey are sitting at the kitchen table with their feet propped up rubbing their stomachs as Nicole, Renee, and Trinity are setting up the table. "Morning everyone". I say as I groan the babies were kicking and moving like crazy since early this morning that's half the reason I was up this early "Morning mommy". Amy says as she hugs me and I help her and Harlow set the food out on the table as I pour coffee for everybody and then we sit down to eat "Mark called me this morning". Amy says as she takes a sip of her coffee "What did he say"? All of us ask as we look at her "Cade's mc have burnt down Mark's clubhouse along with the rest of our clubhouses". We all gasp as I have tears in my eyes "All the kids are safe but they are going to have a church meeting this morning to discuss what they are going to do". Amy says as she takes a bite of her toast and wipes her mouth off as she looks around at the ladies "Someone is coming". She says Amy is up from the table and out the front door before anybody else can set their coffee cups down "Let's go girls". I say as we follow Amy's, lead out the front door and we stand beside her as there are six men standing in front of us as Amy smiles and extends her hand towards the men but they all pull her into a group hug as she laughs "These are friends of Adam and fellow skin walkers". Amy says and their names are Victor, Seth, Darrin, Nathan, Taylor, And Eric". Amy says as the guys nod their heads and they turn towards Amy who invites them all inside and offers them some food since we had plenty of left overs and some coffee the guys thank her and they sit down to eat as the rest of us head into the living room to have a little meeting of our own. "The house is ready for when the men show up. I have a feeling that it is probably going to be today the walkers showing up was not expected but is definitely a sign" Amy says as we hear the front door as we all turn and our men walk through the front door as we all shout and I run and jump into Kane's arms as I cover his face in kisses as we are laughing "Baby"! I say as he kisses me back on the lips hard as I moan into his mouth as we pull away and I look around all my friends Amy is surrounded by all four of her husbands. Kane carriede to my bedroom laying me down on the bed he strips me of my clothes as his hands run down my body as they stop at my swollen stomach. He kisses my stomach as he strips himself and then settles between my legs as he kisses my mouth and then licks and sucks on my nipples causing me to arch my back and moan as he slides a hand down between my legs as he slides two fingers inside of me "Yes wet and ready". He growls into my ear as he counties to play with my tits "I missed my sweet girl". He says into my ear as I wrap my arms around his neck as he removes his fingers and pushes his hard cock into my wet folds as I wrap my legs around his waist and i moan as he kisses my neck "I love you my wife" He says as he pumps into me causing sensations to race through my body as my head falls back as he kisses my neck "And I love you my husband". I whisper as I run my hands down his back as we kiss "I have missed this pussy so much". Kane growls into my ear as I can feel him expand inside of me as i feel my body explode as my pussy clenches around his cock as kane buries his face against my neck as he makes one last thrust and sends his seed deep inside of me as he kisses and rubs my swollen stomach as the babies are kicking as I run my fingers through his hair "They missed their daddy" I say as he reaches up and cups a breast as I sigh "I feels great to have you home even if only for a night". Later that evening everybody was gathered around the fire place in the living room as they are all laughing and talking about earlier times as Amy is having to deal with Mark and Adam who are bound and determined to pamper her for good but Amy was a very independent woman and they were all forever getting into heated arguments about her letting them take the regins a little bit more. Amy who was trying to keep 8 different sets of hands off of her finally gets pulled down into Adam's lap she gasps as Adam wraps his arms around her pressing her against his back as Amy wiggles against him as Mark kisses her on the lips while Jax and Roman grab themselves as they watch Adam licking and sucking on Amy's neck she wiggles her ass against Adam and something inside of home snaps he let's out a loud howl as he picks Amy up and carries her off towards the back as Mark, Jax, and Roman sit back and watch laughing as the rest of us continue to share old stories. "I still remember when Amy first joined the mc, I thought ashe would never adjust to the mc lifestyle but she has definitely proved me wrong". Mark says as a smile is plastered to his face as he turns towards Roman and jax "Yep she was a spit fire when she first joined I still can feel the sting of her slap when she caught me cheating". Roman says as he lowers his eyes it had taken him almost a full 2 years before him and Amy talked again. "I remember the first time Cheryl stepped foot into the clubhouse". Harlow says as I blush and kane stiffens up "Cheryl you were like a dear in the head lights". I laugh at that comment coming from Trinity and Harlow because it was actually true I didn't know what the hell I had gotten myself into. "Well you have to admit going from being a regular surgeon to a mc full of vampires, shifters, and demons is a little bit different from a normal life". I say as we all laugh as Harlow pours us all cups of coffee as I sip on my hot tea that Amy had especially made for me before we sat down around the fireplace Amy being a witch and good with herbs knew exactly what to do to settle my stomach. Everybody goes quiet as we hear moaning and groaning coming from the woods since the woods were what the property was surrounded by we all say our goodbyes and turn in for the night giving Amy and Adam the privacy they deserved.

I laugh as Adam picks me up and throws me over his shoulder as he carries me out of the cabin and he is running as everything is a blur as I cling to him while he has his arms wrapped around me as he carries me into the woods where there is just me and him and nobody else. He comes to a stop as he sets me down on my feet as my arms are locked around his neck as he presses his body against mine as I'm backrd against the tree as I gasp "You are more beautiful than earth herself". He says as he lowers his lips to mine as our tongues are dancing with each other as he runs his hands down my body as he hands cups my ass as he picks me up and presses my back against the tree as we pull apart both of us panting as I can feel the heat passing between the both of us. "You were made for me Amy, the Lord and Goddess knew my heart was longing for you". He says as he wipes the tears that escaped from my eyes "Don't cry". He says as I run my fingers through his hair and I sigh "I know what's going on in your head and I can promise you this much amy". He says as he kisses me again "I'm ours and you are mine and their is nothing I wouldn't do to make sure you and our kids had everything you needed". He says as he kneels down and begins to unbutton my blouse as he pushes it down over my shoulders and he sucks a nipple into his mouth as I moan and hold his head in place as he growls he unbuckles my jeans and slides them down over my hips along with my panties as I'm completely naked in front of him "Absolutely fucking beautiful". He snarls as I can see the partial shift in him his beasts were longing to do what they were destined to do before me and him even meet. I look Adam up and down as he stands up he towered over me he was taller than Mark but had the body of a greek god and I couldn't help touch him he unbuckles his pants and steps out of them as I lick my lips my whole body was tingling and I could feel myself getting wetter by the 2nd "Your mine, I may share you with Jax, Mark, and Roman but I'm the alpha and what I say goes". He growls as he cock his standing at attention "See how hard you make me". He growls as he strokes his own cock making my body tremble into anticipation about what's to come "Come to me my bitch". He growls as I step into his embrace and he lowers me onto the moss covered ground as we kiss again as he kisses his way down my body as he sucks my clit into his mouth as I spread my legs and moan as he pins my thighs down and apart as he sldies two fingers inside of me as I run my fingers through his hair as I push my pelvis against him as I moan lounder as he growls and snarls as he is licking and sucking up my pussy jucies as he moves his fingers faster and harder inside of me as I arch my back closer to an orgasm every second. Before I know it Adam pulls away and I pout as he smiles and licks his lips as he parts my thighs and begins to push inside of me as he rubs a thumb over my clit as I gasp and shiver as he slowly pushes inside of me as I moan and run my hands down the front of his body as I bring my legs up around his waist as he sinks all the way inside of me as I feel him stretch me as he looks down at me and runs his massive hands over my tits as he begins to pump in and out of me. "Oh Adam". I moan as he kisses me laying down on top of me as our tongues match the same rythum as our bodies "Oh, oh, oh". I moan as he rolls so that I'm on top this time as I rock my hips back and forth on him as he has his hands on my hips as his fingrt tips are digging into my flesh as he runs his hands all over me "Fuck, your god damn amazing". He snaps as I arch my back and lean backwards a little bit as my hair touches his thighs as I moan loud which echos through out the woods as he pumps into me "Adam, oh Adam, yes, yes, yes"! I moan as he smiles and he picks me up and pushes me against the tree and he fucks me hard and fast as I cling to his shoulders my pussy jucies gushing and squirting out on to his cock and thighs as Adam snarls "Does this alpha know what makes his woman cum"? He asks as I nod my head and he smiles as he gathers my hair at the nape of my neck and gives my hair a slight tug as I gasp as he kisses my exposed neck as he counties his pump into my wet pussy as we kiss "I own you, more so than mark I'm the alpha you answer to me". He snarls in my ear as I open my eyes and I see Mark, Jax, and Roman are standing close to the edge of the forest that we are in as Mark is speaking an enchantment as Adam and I are pulling the engery off of each other as electricity is flowing through me as adam's while body shifts and changes as he grows not only inside of me but also in muscle mass as his growls and snarls deepen causing a shiver to rush through my body "I'm your destinty". He says as he kisses me cupping my ass as I moan and I squeeze my pussy around his cock as he groans "That's it baby girl squeeze my cock with that beautiful pussy of yours, show me how much that pussy of yours wants this big dick in her". He growls as I look him in the eyes which was out of the normal considering that it was considered a challenge "Then own me". I say as he arches a brow at me and he pulls away and out of me as I get down on my hands and knees as I lower my chest to the ground as my push my ass up into the air as I lay this at the animals inside of him howl with pleasure as he steps up behind me as he runs his nose as well as his lips and tounge over me as I sigh "Such a good girl". He growls as he runs a claw down my back as I moan and he slips a finger inside of my juicy cunt as I moan and push back against him "I will own you and when I do you will bear my children". He snarls as removes his fingers and shoves inside of me as I moan and push back against him as he reaches around massages my tits in his hands as he leans down over me as he pumps hard and fast into me as Mark, Jax, and Roman surround as Mark is chanting "I'm going to fill you with my seed and you will grow big with my offspring". He snarls as he snaps his hips back and forth causing goosebumps to pop up all over my body as he looks up at the other men and he nods "She is such a good bitch, she does exactly what I ask". He growls as Roman leans down and kisses me on the lips as I moan into his mouth as jax kisses me after Roman does as Mark continues to chant putting out a lot of engery as his eyes roll into the back of his head as he lifts his hands up as thunder and lighting crack the sky open as it starts to pout down rain as I feel my orgasm apporaching. "Let go Amy let me feel that pussy squeezing my fucking cock" Adam growls as I let go screaming as he knots inside of me and then fills my insides with his seed as he goes lax against me staying knoting inside of me until all his seed his spent. Adam helps me stand up as he kisses me deeply as the rain soaks us as he picks me up and carries me towards a small cabin that sits on his property he let's me shower and dress and then we head back to the main cabin where the rest of our friends and family were at. Later that week at the men had left to go make sure everything with the building of the clubhouses were going good and to find out the where abouts f Cade's MC, kane was the only mc left besides the shifters and a couple of prospects. Kane was pretty much keeping me hauled up in the bedroom with him and the only time I was really allowed to leave was to shower and to eat meals, don't get me wrong I loved being able to spend time with my husband but I missed being able to come and go as I pleased throughout the house. I had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed I was still wrapped in a towel and was going through the dresser to get some clothes out when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap me and I smile as kane undoes my towel as he plays with my tits "Nice and fresh from the shower I see". He growls in my ear as I moan and rub myself against him as I can feel his hard cock pressing against my inner folds as I gasp "I can't fucking get enough of you" He says as I giggle and turn in his arms as we kiss, he picks me up and carries me towards the bed as he lays me down and kisses his way down my body as he looks up at me as he rubs my swollen stomach and then he sucks my clit into my mouth as my back arches off the bed as my legs fall open and he takes the time to pin my thighs down and he shoves two fingers inside of me as my pussy gushes i run my fingers through his hair as he sucks and licks my pussy at the same time as he finger fucks me I pout as he pulls away right before I cum and he shoves inside of me causing me to moan out loud as I wrap my legs around his waist as he pushes into me as I dig my nails into his skin as my moans and his grunts and growls feel the room as I can feel him grow inside of me as I try to push him away but he knots inside of me I moan as he counties to pump into me as his muscles double as he looks down into my eyes "Cum with me". He says as I let go screaming and he sends his seed deep into my welcoming cunt as he unknots as he grabs a clean wash cloth and cleans me up as well as himself as there is a loud knock on the door "Cheryl, it's Amy I really need to talk to you about something". Before I can even answer Kane answers for me "She is busy for the rest of the day". He says as I gasp and I slap him on the arm as I hear Amy groan "Kane please". Amy says as I go to get off the bed but he stops me and answers for me again "You will see her at lunch". He growls as I roll my eyes and I hear Amy walk down the hallway to her bedroom as I look at kane with daggers "What cant I spend sometime alone with my beautiful wife". He says as I quickly jump off the bed "She is my best friend Kane and your little sister and she needs me plus you along with the other guys were here all last week". I say as he wraps his arms around my middle and presses his ear against my stomach as he talks to the babies "Daddy loves yall". He says as I can't help but smile I did love my husband very much but I needed my girlfriend's just as much as I needed my husband. I send a quick text to Amy after Kane had gone to bathroom asking her to do a huge favor for me I knew this would set kane off but there was only one way I was getting out of his room without Kane stopping me. "Amy what the fuck"?! Kane shouts as Amy and I stand on the other side of the door looking at him "Sorry babe but I'm going out with the girls tonight and you can't stop me". I tell him as his horns are starting to pop through but I blow him a kiss "Be back in a little bit". I tell him as Amy and I join the rest of the ladies downstairs in the living room where they are facing off against Victor, Seth, Darrin, Nathan, Taylor, And Eric. "You know you guys are supposed to leave this property". Seth says as he crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the wall as Amy rolls her eyes. "We will make a deal with you guys, how about we let you guys follow us there and can stay outside of the restaurant". Amy says she narrows her eyes at the guys and I can feel their minds working as they talk with each other knowing that they promised to keep the ladies safe while the MC was away. "Ok we will follow you ladies there and myself, Victor, and Darrin will be stantioned on the inside while Nathan, Taylor, and Eric will be on the outside, you go in eat and have a good time and then it's straight back to the safe house". Seth says as we all nod in agreement as Kane is cussing and going just a little bit crazy not being able to control the situation we head outside to the suv and climb inside as the guys set up three bikes in front and three bikes behind us as we pull up too one of our favorite places Friar tuck's restaurant & bar as Nathan, Taylor, and Eric follow us in we immediately get seated in the private section of the restaurant. We order our drinks and of course myself, and Bailey order water while the rest of the girls are ordering different things with lots of alcohol in it. We place several different orders for different appetizers as we all of a sudden receive text messages at the same time as each of us looks at our phones each of us blushes as we all look at each other and bust out laughing "I guess the hubbies are looking forward to getting us back home". Bailey says as she laughs as another text message pops through on her phone and she sends a quick reply to him and the sets her phone down as we dig into the appetizers as Amy orders a round of shots as she stands up and smiles as she holds up her shot glass "To a good night". She says as I tip my water glass at her and we all drink as she sits down and then her phone buzzes as she opens the text message and by the look on her face she smiles as she fans her face as we all look at her "You know I could fuck them all day long" Amy says as we all gasp acting shocked at first and then laugh as she takes a bite of the pita chips with spinach and artichoke dip on it. "Come to think of it Adam has a way of making me cum harder than any man I have been with before". Harlow says as she sends Adam a picture of her cleavage which we all knew how Adam was going to react to that "Your probably going to regret that later right"? I ask her as she nods her head yes and laughs as she drinks down the rest of her beer as the waitier comes and clears the empty beer bottles and cleans up the dirty dishes and empty glasses as she places a bucket of beers in the middle of the two tables and then asks if we need anything else. We all shake our heads no as I look at the message kane sends me and tears spring to my eyes as I can't help but laugh I haven't been with anyone but Kane and I didn't want or need anybody else.


	11. Chapter 11

2 months later...

Today was the today that we finally got to go back home! All the clubhouses had been rebuilt and were actually better than before! I smile as I rubbed my swollen stomach the babies were kicking like crazy and I couldnt be happier. The night we had after we went out to dinner was one of the best nights that we had ever had, kane has sent me pictures of us throughout the years including the one where Amy and I had put flowers and make up on him when he had fallen asleep. After returning back home that night kane had somehow found a way to break the barrier spell and had cleaned the whole house and made a cake and coffee for us when we got back. I look at Kane and smile there standing at the front door to the brand new clubhouse was our baby boys who were officially all grown up! Becca who had become a stable in their life's was standing between the both of them her arms linked through both of theirs. We greet all of them with hugs as the boys Orion and Arion hold Becca's hand up showing off that they were all now engaged! Kane and I congratulate them as we hug them again as they step aside as kane sweeps me off of my feet and carries me across the new threshold of his MC's brand new clubhouse! "Wow Kane I would say you guys did a lot of updating". I say as he kisses me on the lips as he sets me down and officially gives me the grand tour showing me a room that was especially made for me and him "This is were you and I will be staying whenever we feel like it". Kane says as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against him as I moan and he growls as he unbuttons my blouse as he cups my heavy tits in his large palsm as I lean back against him. "I love you more than you will ever know". He says as I can feel the tears prick my eyes "Same here baby". I say as he reaches down and unbuckles my pants and shoves his hand down inside the front of my panties as I moan opening my legs wide to him as he picks me up and sets me on one of the tables as he slides offy clothes steps between my legs and shoves inside of. "Oh Kane". I moan as I bring my legs up and wrap them around his waist as I run my nails down his back as he shoves into me over and over grinding his hips as his balls slap against me causing me to moan the closer to the edge that I get. Kane leans down over me pinning me down as he slows his movements as he kisses me looking down into my eyes he causes me to cum just like that over and over as I scream and moan out my pleasure as Kane makes one last thrust and shoots his seed deep inside of me as he falls on top of me as there is a loud knock on the door "fuck". We both say at the same time as we hear laughing coming from the other side it's Mark and Roman "Come on man we have an announcement to make". The both say as kane and I clean up and then we dress as we meet everyone out in the common area of the bar as ladies are gathered at one table just waiting for the announcement, Kane and I kiss as we separate and then he joins the men as I join the ladies. "Ok now that everyone is here we want to say that we are back baby"! Mark shouts as we all shout and knock bottles against each other as kane slaps mark on the back "We are glad that nobody was hurt and we can't wait for the day that Karama and vengeance is ours"! Kane says as he looks at me and he winks as I blush but not without Kane noticing his smiles deepens just a little bit more as he once again speaks "We have a new chapter of our MC opening and we are looking forward to working closely with these guys". Kane says as he looks around at all the shocked faces that are in the crowd "Amy and Cheryl could you two please stand up and apporach the front". Kane says as both of us look at each other and wonder what in the hell is going on. "Amy and Cheryl, you two have proven time and time again that you two can handle just about anything that comes y'all's way". Kane says as I look at him and arch my brow at him as he continues to speak "We have found that no matter what is thrown you two along with the help of your girlfriend's can make sure business is taken care of". Kane says as he kisses me on the lips as he slips a leather cut on me and both Amy and I gasp at the same time. "Congrats the new mc that is going to open is going to be yours Amy". Kane says as tears spring to both of ours eyes as Amy looks at me and she hugs me "She is automatically my vice president". Amy says as I wipe a tear away from my eyes as Mark slips her cut on and she turns towards the rest of the ladies as she one by one gives them a name and gives them their cuts as we are standing in front of our men as kane wraps his arms around me "You deserve this Cheryl". He whispers as we kiss and I didn't care who was in the room as I pulls him closer to me as we pull apart and I'm trying to catch my breath as we turn up for the night except for me because I was 5 months pregnant "We have an announcement". Arion and Orion says as they pull Becca up and into their arms as she is laughing Becca looked so much like Amy it was ridiculous but she had jax's eye color. Kane pulls me back against him as he places his hands on my swollen stomach as I lean back against him for support smiling. "We know you ladies... I meant our women are definitely capable of handling business, with that being said let's take a walk outside". Mark says as we all follow him outside and the women gasp shocked by the surprise that is waiting for them. Each of the men had brought their wives and fellow female mc members brand new bikes each one a specialy made Harley Davidson except for Cheryl's which happened to be 2017 Ducati Diavel but not one of the male MC members were happy about at all! "You have got to be kidding me"?! Kane asks as he wraps his arms around me as I laugh "Not kidding at all that's the one she wanted". Adam says as she turns to look at Adam as I arch my brow at him "What Cheryl you know a walker knows things". Adam says as he winks at me and smiles as kane just grumbles to himself as Mark speaks up "Yeah we could just park that piece of shit in the back". As the men and some of the women laugh as I cross my arms over my chest and I let out a loud sigh as kane wraps his arms around me "We are just messing with you". He says as we all gather back inside the clubhouse and we spend the rest of the evening having a good time with our MC family. Later that evening after kane and I had returned home I look around and I bust out in tears "What's wrong baby"? He asks as he picks me up and sets me on the counter as he steps between my parted legs as he wipes my tears away "Our babies are not here, they are in college and away from our protection". Kane kisses me and he places his hands on my stomach as the babies are kicking and moving. "We have two more we have to look forward to birthing and raising". He says as I smile and I wrap my arms around his neck as I run my hands down the front of him and I unbuckle his belt and I smile as I use the belt to pull him towards me as he quickly shoves his pants down as well as his boxers and I moan as he strips me as he cups my tits and buries his faces betweey clevage and I arch my back as he unhooks my bra and tosses it aside as he picks me up and carries me towards the bedroom where he places me in the middle of the bed and slips the rest of my clothing off as he looks up at me and then burries his face in my already soaking wet cunt as I part my legs more and I hold his head in place as he growls as I arch my back as I push my pussy against his face. "Oh Kane". I sigh as he uses two fingers and he arches them up inside of me as my pussy as I pull him up and he shoves inside of me as we kiss and our bodies move together as he reaches down and twists my nipple between his fingers as my pussy squeezes his cock as Kane grows as my body adjusts to his size as he rolls so that I'm on top and I move on him as he rubs my swollen stomach "I love you". Kane says as I look into his eyes and I cum as he nibbles my lips shooting his seed deep into my womb as he falls on top of me being careful of my stomach as we spend the rest of the night wrapped up in each other's arms.

Samhain Ritual/Haunted MC clubhouse

"I don't know if this is going to fit right". I say to myself as I slip into the costume that I had picked up several weeks ago from the shop. But it fit perfect, nobody knew what I was going as and I wanted to keep it that way. I was dressed as Cleopatra and Kane was dressing as Mark Anthony I smile as I hear a knock on the bedroom door as kane walks in his body automatically responding to me as I laugh "Don't even think about it big boy". I say as he grabs himself and he tires to pin me against the bathroom counter but I avoid him as he wraps his arms around me as he nuzzles my neck. "We are going to be late". I say as he pouts and I kiss his pouty lips as we make our way out the door and towards the clubhouse as we arrive Adam and Mark are carrying in somethings for the Samhain Ritual "Grab and help" They tell Kane as I laugh and make my way into the clubhouse kitchen where Amy and the rest of the ladies are prepping the food as I hug each of them as I wash my hands and help them as we make small talk. "This year is going to be epic". We hear the some of the guys talking as we kind of are listening in and kind of not considering the amount of food we had to get done "Well you know the women have some of the best hearing so let's not give it all away". Kane says as we all laugh as I place the baked spaghetti in the oven to bake as well as the garlic bread as I start on the salad as Amy is making several different desserts that are Halloween themed. "I think your hoes out there are summoning you". Trinity says as Amy busts out laughing as she checks her watch "I guess I could go see what my hoes want". Amy says as we all laugh as Kane walks through the kitchen door as Amy looks at him like she doesn't understand what he is dressed as I whisper in her ear "He is my Mark Anthony". Amy makes a funny face and tires not to laugh as Kane growls and acts like he is going to lunge at her but he wraps his arms around me instead as Amy hurries out of the kitchen as she realizes that she had to get ready for the Samhain Ritual. Samhain is a celebration of the end of the harvest and the start of the coldest half of the year, and with this transition it's also celebrated as the beginning of the spiritual new year for practitioners, which is also why it's nicknamed "The Witches' New Year." Mark and Amy were the high priest and priestess and they were doing the actual ritual Harlow and Adam had already blessed and drawn the circle as we each enter the circle we all say "With perfect love and perfect trust". Amy steps forward dressed in an all black clock that made her eyes pop she smiles as she begins to chant as Amy lifts her hands in the air "Hail Guardians of the West, element of Water, keeper of the Veil between the worlds. We ask that you lift the silvery realm of the Veil and we invite you into our sacred space to reveal your secrets of the coming year. We ask that you cleanse our hearts and open our Souls to your Watery energy. Welcome and Blessed Be.

Hail Guardians of the South, element of Fire, keeper of the flames that burn this night to honor our loved ones, to keep the hearth warms and to honor Vesta, Goddess of the hearth. We invite to you into our sacred space to warm our hearts and ignite our Souls. Welcome and Blessed Be.

Hail Guardians of the East, element of Air, keeper of new ideas, home of the Faeries and sprites, keeper of the Wheel. We invite to our sacred space this night to guide us in the coming year, to enlighten us with your insight. Welcome and Blessed be! Hail Guardians of the North, element of Earth, keeper of all earthly elements, we invite to our sacred space to guide us with your wisdom for the new year. To embrace us with your strength and open the gates of the underworld. Welcome and Blessed Be!" Invocations Amy invokes the Crone by saying "Dark Mother, ruler of the night, Goddess of death and rebirth, Wise Hecate, Hear and behold Your children this night as we honor Thee and Thy realm. We stand humbly before thee asking for Thy blessing and favor. Lift, now the Veil between the worlds, as this time out of time begins. Guide us in communing with my ancestors as they journey to the Summerland's. So mote it be!" As Amy lights the Gooddess candle as she waits until after the flame has risen and flickered as it indicates the Goddess is with us. She smiles as she turns towards Mark who invokes the Dark Lord, saying: "Dark Father, aged Consort of the Crone, Lord of the Underworld, Hear and behold your children this night as we honor Thee and Thy realm. We stand between Thee and Thy Lady, asking for blessing and favor. As this time out of time approaches, stand ever guard as the Veil lifts, Keep safe my ancestors, and all of my loved ones, as they journey to the Summerland's. So Mote it Be!" As Mark lights God Candle proceeding only after the flame has risen and flickered indicating the Goddess is with you. Concentrate on your wishes that your loved ones be kept safe on their journey. As we all are Dancing deosil around the Circle in a shuffle step, chanting three times "The Moon is bright, the Crone is old The body lifeless - the bones so cold

We all live and pay our dues

To die in ones and threes and twos. Death, dance and play the harp

Piercing silence in the dark The Woman's old with withered limbs Death beckons Her to dance with Him As She accepts the Dance of Death The Earth is cooled by ghostly breath To lie in dormancy once more To have Her strength and life restored". Mark goes to the Western quarter as she begins to draw an invoking pentagram with the athame to open the gate. Then evokes the dead by saying:

"All ye spirits who walk this night -

Hearken! Hearken to my call!

I bid you in our Circle join!

Enter! Enter - one and all!

Come ye, spirits of the dead

Be ye spirit of plant or pet

Or human being who still roams!

Into this Circle you are let!

Speak to us of things unknown!

Lend your energies to this rite!

To speed your journey, we have joined

On this sacred Samhain night!

All ye spirits who walk this night -

Hearken! Hearken to my call!

I bid you in our Circle join!

Enter! Enter - one and all!"

Bestow blessings upon the dead, saying:

"Oh Mighty Pan of the Summerlands:

Guardian of the beloved dead

We pour forth love on those you keep

Safely, in your peaceful stead

We bless those who have walked the path

That someday, we as well, shall rove

We offer peace unto their souls

While resting in your arms, below"

Divination

Now is the time for divination (Ouija Board, pendulum, cards, etc.) and communication with those who have gone on before us. Allow plenty of time for this.

Closing The Gate

After divination, Amy goes to the Western Quarter and draws the banishing pentagram, saying: "Blessings be upon thee, oh wondrous Spirits of the Summerlands. We humbly thank thee for your presence in our Circle and honor you in celebration this sacred night. We beseech thee, oh Pan, keeper of the sacred dead, embrace once again those souls within your keep and hold tightly to your breast those which have been lost and wandering. Grant them safe passage to the Summerland, where they may rest peacefully in your strength until they are refreshed and reborn again in perfect love. We bid thee all a fond farewell. So mote it be!"

The gate is now closed.

Amy goes to the altar and holds up the pomegranate, saying:

"Behold the pomegranate, fruit of Life..."

The athame is plunged into the pomegranate, splitting it open to display the seeds. She says:

"Whose seeds lie in the dormancy of Death!" Amy eats one of the seeds, saying: "I Taste the seeds of Death."

The pomegranate is then passed hand to hand through the participants of the ritual, each eating a seed and saying to the next person: "Taste the seeds of Death." Amy then holds up the apple, saying:

"Behold the apple: fruit of wisdom, fruit of Death..."She then cuts the apple crosswise, saying: "Whose symbolism rewards us with life eternal!" She holds up the apple, displaying the inner pentagram, and says "Behold the five-fold star - the promise of rebirth!" They conserate the friut and the wine as we each tastes of the apple and sips the wine, except for me because I was pregnant saying to the next person: "Taste the fruit of rebirth and sip from the cup of wine of Life." After libation, Amy presents each member of the group with a pot. She briefly explains to the group that this is the season of the seed - it is a time of dormancy, but also a time of re-generation for growth. Further, as the seed rests in the earth, they should also take time to rest and re-evaluate their lives, metaphorically planting only those values which will enrich and enhance the growth within the Divine Self. She then instructs them to name the seeds within their pots with three values they wish to incorporate into their lives, knowing that as the seeds sprout with new life, their lives will be new, as well. After the presentation, we all join hands and hold them skyward. Amy "Thus is the Circle of pass from this life through the great god, PanBut through My love you are all reborn In the cycles of nature - through the Cosmic Plan.

In living we die - in dying we live

The fruit is first seed, yet seed comes from the fruit

In the mystery of life and death and rebirth

The Circle turns ever, and I am its root."

All Respond: "The Sun conceived in Darkness, cold In the Shadow of Death, a Life unfolds A shred of Light begins to burn From Death comes Life - the Circle turns." Amy Dimisses the Quarters and Dissolves Circle as Amy says "The rite is ended." "Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!" We all say as we leave the circle and then the fun really begins as Kane wraps his arms around me as I turn towards him and we kiss "I love you Cheryl and I'm truly sorry for everything". He says as it brings tears to my eyes as I wrap my arms around his neck both of us forgetting the fact that we were where we were at until we hear a bunch of hooting and whistleing as we pull apart laughing as the men are setting up for the haunted MC house as we see Adam along with Victor, Seth, Darrin, Nathan, Taylor, And Eric as Mark and them shake hands as most of them are in wolf form it was Samhain after all. "Let's have some fun". Adam says everybody laughs as the men take their places in the haunted MC house as they had declared that the women would go first. "I don't know if this is such a good idea". I say as I run my swollen stomach as the babies are moving and kicking "Oh come on chicken shit it can't be that bad". Amy says as she grabs my hand and we start to make our way through the haunted house it was done up as a hospital they had the whole place set up like it was an operating room, the first room was set up like a hospital waiting room Adam is standing there in scrubs with a wide smile on his face as he holds out his arms "Welcome to the Sanitarium of Darkness". Adam says as he is laughing while he is talking to us "Tonight is going to be extra special because there is a bouns room included for those who can make it to the finial room without chickening out". Adam says as he rubs his hands together as two large wolves step out from behind adam to greet us "These two will lead the way". Adam says as he shows us the direction to go in as the two wolves turn and show us into the next room as they gather us around a table as it looks like there is a surgeon and a person laying on the table as I grab onto Amy and Nicole for support hoping it would be over soon. Steven and Michael are the ones who come out from the side as we all gasp as Nicole smiles "All you surgerons should know how it feels to loose a patient when they code". Steven says as he picks up several surgerical tools and then slams them back down as we all jump and scream as they laugh "Oh what a crule twist of faith"! He says in a growls as the body that was on the table sits up right and we all jump, screaming as we all go scrambling in different directions trying to figure our way out of the room as Amy being pulled away from me as she laughs apparently it was Mark who was on the table as she looks at me waving me to go on as Mark plants a huge kiss on her lips and the rest of us move on. By the time we arrive at the last room it was just me, Harlow, and Trinity we are clinging to each other as we enter the last room which was set up as the hospital morge we see Amy, Bailey, and Scarlett all laid out on kane steps from out of no where and he laughs "I see only the strongest made it to the end". He says as he moves just a little closer as he looks down at each of the ladies bodies and he just shakes his head "So young but so sad that the young ones die first". Kane says as he examines each body and then he turns towards as we I look around and I see more of the guys closing in on us as I let out a squeak as kane laughs as everyone who was laying down sits up "Find the exit". Kane says as all three of us take off in different directions as we are trying to find the exit I head towards the back where I saw Kane come from and I see the exit sigh as I shout to Trinity and Harlow as they circle around to follow my lead I make it out the door as Harlow is grabbed by Adam and Trinity by Jonathan as I'm laughing my ass off as everybody comes out "Who would have thought the pregnant woman would beat all of us". Scarlett says as we open the haunted house to the public as we are also selling food, and drinks to the people who are waiting by a big bon fire. "Tonight was a good night". Kane says as he wraps an arm around my waist as I pull him down for a passionate kiss as he reaches down and cups my ass as i moan into his mouth "Keep that up and we are going to exit stage left". I tell Kane as he laughs as we gather with our friends as Becca is over in the corner being scoulded by Arion and Orion for wearing something that was a little to revealing and she also forgot to wear her cut, as Becca wipes the teas from her eyes she kisses both of them as she heads off to find Amy who was being handled by Adam and Mark who were tossing her back and forth as she is laughing as Becca apporaches the guys put Amy down and she goes to talk to her oldest daughter. I go to bend over when I feel a sharp pain and then hear a gush of water as I look up at Kane "My water broke". I tell him as he picks me up and sends a mental note to Amy and the girls as the men will run the haunted house for the rest of the night as kane quickly gets me to the clinic where Amy washes her hands slips on a pair of gloves "7 centimeters dialiated and 70% effaced". Amy says as she removes the gloves and turns towards Harlow and the rest of the ladies "Make sure the spare bedroom is clean and has fresh sheets on and make sure there are clean clothes and stuff, Harlow you are helping me with the birth". Amy tells her as they recheck me as another strong contraction hits me and I let out a grunt/groan as kane kisses my forehead "Ok Cheryl get ready to push".


End file.
